


A cargo de ti

by HarrisTomles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dolor, Emotional Manipulation, Golpes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, OOC, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Tristeza, Violence, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Los juzgados para enjuiciar a los mortifagos se encontraban abarrotados, por lo que mucha gente tardaría en tener su juicio.Este es el caso de Draco Malfoy quien tiene que buscar un guardián que se haga cargo de él hasta el día que lo llamen a juicio.Pero él, en un momento de total desesperación, va con Harry Potter a suplicarle que sea su guardián. Sin embargo, aunque Harry trato de negarse, al final acepto. Claro que con condiciones.Harry/Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 125





	1. Acoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Los primeros capítulos serán cortos.

**_Acoso._ **

El Ministerio de Magia se encontraba totalmente abarrotado de personas debido a los aurores que no paraban de traer mortifagos de todo lado, pero, debido a esto, las cárceles del Ministerio se estaban llenando rápidamente.

Además, habían personas ahí que solo estaban para exigir rápidamente el envío de estos a Azkaban, incluso si podían, lanzaban hechizos a los mortífagos siendo desde los más inofensivos hasta los más crueles.

No podían manejarlos a todos, y esos ataques a los mortifagos estaba siendo otro dolor de cabeza para el Ministro, ya que tenía más problemas de los cuales ocuparse.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar esos ataques impunes, pero dudaba mucho que alguien no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. Tampoco tenía espacio para encerrar a esas personas, mucho menos tenía personal para andar vigilando a todos.

No obstante, tampoco podía aceptar sus exigencias y mandarlos a Azkaban si un juicio al menos. Pero, es en ese momento, que alguien entró a su oficina para al fin ayudarlo con su problema.

* * *

En otro sitio del mismo recinto, la familia Malfoy recién había sido aparecida en el Ministerio por aurores que los custodiaban, dispuestos a meterlos en una cárcel o calabozo, poco importaba eso. Sin embargo, los aurores notaron que el lugar estaba infestado de personas.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar al Primer Ministro para ver que hacer con los Malfoy, pero era peligroso ir por ahí caminando por los pasillos con una familia que había sido la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, así que los sentaron en unas sillas libres que encontraron. Mientras dos de ellos se quedaban a custodiarlos, uno se dio la vuelto dispuesto a ir a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, sin embargo, se olvidó de algo, así que se dirigió nuevamente hacia los Malfoy.

—Las varitas, entréguenlas, ahora —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Lucius Malfoy, pero él le dijo que su varita fue destruida en batalla. Después se dirigió hacia Narcisa Malfoy, su hijo se la había devuelto antes de que los mortífagos los atraparán, así que se lo dió. Por último, se dirigió a Draco.— Tu varita, dámela —dijo el auror extendiendo más su mano.

—No la tengo, se me fue arrebatada. —Draco miró a otro lado al recordarlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque yo vi cómo tenías una varita en la batalla, y que a tu padre le destruyeron la suya. —El auror se veía entre molesto y feliz.— ¿Qué te parece si averiguamos que no mientes? —preguntó sin una pizca de permiso.

Agarró a Draco por la camisa para levantarlo de la silla y ponerlo de cara contra la pared, doblando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y elevándolos hasta que sus manos estén entre sus omóplatos—. Abre las piernas. —Draco se quejó por el dolor, pero le obedeció.

Sus padres se levantaron dispuestos a defender a su hijo, pero los otros dos aurores los volvieron a sentar, aún si su madre quería defender a su hijo, no la dejaron hablar.

Las personas pasaban por ahí viendo lo que sucedía, pero ninguno de ellos hacía nada para defenderlos, sabiendo el pasado que los precede nadie lo haría. Es más, Draco estaba seguro de que ellos, hasta vitorearían al auror por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Hasta mientras el auror agarraba con una mano las muñecas de Draco, sintiendo como fácilmente podría romperlas, con la otra empezaba a tocar el cuerpo de Malfoy apretando fuertemente y subiendo lentamente, comenzando por sus muslos, demostrando en su rostro como disfrutaba estar haciendo esto. En cambio, Draco solo podía sentir asco ante lo que ese auror le estaba haciendo, sintiendo la suciedad en su cuerpo.

Sus padres desviaron la vista ante la impotencia que sentían de no poder defender a su hijo, jamás pudieron hacerlo, siempre cometían error trás error, y aún ahora, seguían sin poder cuidar de su hijo como se debe.

Draco solo quería que ese momento de tortura terminará rápidamente y poder salir de ahí corriendo, pero el auror al parecía querer todo lo contrario, haciendo ese momento más lento mientras apretaba su trasero y se dirigía lentamente hacia su miembro para también apretarlo, ocasionando una mueca de dolor en Draco. Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió subiendo por su vientre, su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello y presionar sus dedos en ese lugar.

—¿Sabes? —El auror susurró en el oído de Draco—. Se han escuchado rumores sobre el mundo muggle, de personas que ocultan cosas dentro de su culo. Y me preguntaba, ¿si tú serías capaz de hacer algo así? —Draco no podía creer las cosas que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? Eh, mortifago, dime... ¿abrirías tu culo para mí mostrándome que no ocultas nada ahí adentro? —Draco tenía el horror marcado en sus facciones.

—Heyward, no tenemos tiempo para tus "inspecciones" —dijo uno de los aurores—. Recuerda que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Tienes razón, Breck —Draco se mantuvo quieto—. Te salvaste esta vez, chico, pero no esperes que siempre sea así. Vas a ver que la siguiente vez... —Se acercó más a Draco—... no tendrás escapatoria. —Lo soltó bruscamente logrando que Draco se golpeará la cabeza.— Iré a buscar al Ministro. —Anunció a los otros aurores que estaban ahí, para después alejarse.

Los padres de Draco no sé acercaron a él, debido a la vergüenza que sentían al no haber podido defenderlo ni ayudarlo, sentían que no valían como padres. Piensan que Draco no merecía tener unos padres como ellos, sino mejores, que defenderían a su hijo ante todo y todos, cuidándolo y amándolo siempre.

Porque ellos jamás pudieron hacer nada de eso, nunca le demostraron a su hijo lo valioso y especial que era para ellos. Se sentían tan horribles y como monstruos frente a él que no podían ni acercarse a su lado.

En cambio, Draco entendió ese alejamiento como una forma de repudiarlo, de sentirse avergonzados de él por no ser capaz de defenderse, por haber dejado que alguien tocará de esa forma su cuerpo, sabiendo que en una honorable familia como la suya se le había inculcado que su cuerpo debería ser un templo hasta el día de su boda. Aunque la verdad era que ahora dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera casarse con él y menos ahora que iría a Azkaban.

_Azkaban._

El solo nombrarlo le producía un miedo terrible, no quería ni imaginar lo que allí le esperaba y más sabiendo que no podría defenderse sin una varita. Y al no recibir un consuelo de sus padres también le llenaba de una gran tristeza.

_**Continuará...** _


	2. Guardián.

**_Guardián._ **

Recorrer los pasillos del Ministerio estaba siendo todo un desafío para el auror Heyward, debido a la cantidad de gente que transitaba por todo el interior.

A las afueras de la oficina del Ministro de Magia también era un completo caos, había un montón de personas queriendo hablar con él.

—¡Señores, cálmense, por favor! —gritó el Ministro, logrando que todos se callarán de a poco—. Bien, gracias. Ahora, por favor, levanten la mano los aurores que estén aquí para saber dónde ubicar a los arrestados. —Una gran mayoría de brazos fueron levantados.— Excelente. Se ha buscado una solución para este problema y se ha decidido que los mortifagos libres se busquen un guardián que se haga cargo de ellos hasta el día que los llamen a juicio.

»Se les dará un máximo de dos días para que encuentren un guardián, y en caso de que no puedan encontrar uno, se les será impuesto un auror para su cuidado. Bien, creo que eso sería todo, excepto para la familia Malfoy, ¿quién es el auror que se hace cargo de ellos?

—Yo, señor. —El auror Heyward había levantando la mano.

—Muy bien, necesito hablar con usted —dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina—. Todos los demás, por favor, aguarden unos minutos, vuelvo en seguida.— El Ministro entró a su oficina seguido del auror quien cerro la puerta detrás de él.

—Siéntese, supongo que escucho sobre lo que hablé —dijo el Ministro sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—Sí, señor, sobre los guardianes. —El auror se sentó en uno de los dos asientos libres.

—La realidad es que la familia Malfoy ya tiene un guardián.

—¿Los tres?

—No, al parecer su guardián solo quiso hacerse cargo de dos de ellos. Normalmente solo podría hacerse cargo de uno, pero esta persona fue quien trajo la idea de los guardianes, así que se podría decir que es un caso especial.

—Entiendo. ¿De quiénes se hará cargo?

—De Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Y su hijo?

—Draco Malfoy tendrá que buscarse su propio guardián.

—¿Y si no lo encuentra?

—Voy a asignar a un auror que se haga cargo de él.

—Señor, con el debido respeto, quisiera proponerme como voluntario para el cuidado de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? —El Ministro parecía confundido—. ¿Por qué tendría que asignarlo a usted y no a otro auror?

—Señor, he estado hablando con los Malfoy y yo podría perfectamente hacerme cargo de su hijo. Claro que si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente.

—No, no, claro que no. Si usted cree que puede hacerlo, entonces, yo no tengo inconveniente alguno. Pero claro que lo será en caso de que el joven Malfoy no encuentré un guardián.

—Sí, señor, por supuesto. Entonces, me retiró. —El auror se levantó de su asiento.

—Espere, necesito que me traiga a los señores Malfoy a mi oficina —dijo el Ministro también levantándose de su asiento.

—Claro, señor. Mandaré a los aurores que los custodian para que se los traigan, mientras yo me ocupó del joven Malfoy —afirmó abriendo la puerta para ver a las personas que seguían ahí—. Con permiso.

El auror Heyward se alejó con rapidez del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer lo fácil que sería tener a Draco Malfoy desnudo en su cama, solo esperaba que ese chico no encontrará un guardián, aunque sabiendo que estamos en el mundo mágico y que no ha pasado ni dos días del fin de la guerra, nadie querría ser el guardián de un Malfoy... A no ser, que tengan las mismas intenciones que él o peores, si eso es posible.

No, no podía dejar que nadie más sea el guardián de Malfoy. Sólo él podía hacerse cargo de él, necesitaba hacerlo completamente suyo, tenerlo en su casa, bien abierto de piernas para él.

Al llegar con los Malfoy, los vio exactamente como los había dejado, algo muy triste a su parecer, ya que si hubiera habido problemas, podría volver a acorralar ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero no tenía porque desesperarse, si todo salía bien en dos días podría tenerlo en su casa y dispuesto para él.

—Muy bien, señores, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes —dijo Heyward, parándose frente a los Malfoy—. No tenemos espacio en las celdas, ni tiempo para sus juicios, por lo cual se nos ha informado que deberán tener un guardián que se haga cargo de ustedes hasta el día en el que los llamen a juicio.

—¿Y esas son las buenas o las malas noticias? —preguntó Draco con odio hacia ese auror.

—Eso, mi querido Malfoy, es solo el comienzo, no impacientes, que todavía me falta un poco más. Se les va a dar dos días para que encuentren a su guardián, pero en caso de que no lo encuentren, un auror se hará cargo de ustedes —dijo lo último mirando con una gran sonrisa a Draco, una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Entonces, si ya terminó, cuáles son las buenas y malas noticias? —preguntó Narcisa Malfoy.

—Muy bien, ya que todos se encuentran muy impacientes, me complace informarles que ustedes ya tienen un guardián. —La sonrisa del auror solo creció más.

Pero Draco ya no le prestó atención, en cambio, una sonrisa de alivio afloró en su rostro, sin importar si alguien más los viera así, al igual que sus padres se sentían aliviados, pero esa felicidad no les duró mucho tiempo.

—Yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera usted, joven Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucius inquieto.

—Porque Draco Malfoy no tiene un guardián.

—Pero si usted nos acaba de decir que ya tenemos un guardián —dijo Narcisa con nerviosismo.

—Exacto, pero solo usted y su esposo, su hijo tendrá que buscar un guardián o pasará a manos de un auror, y dejenme decirles, señores Malfoy, que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, yo ya me ofrecí para ser el auror que cuidará de su hijo y créanme que estará en muy buenas manos.

La sonrisa podrida en sus labios les envío escalofríos a los tres, sabían que ninguno estaría a salvo a manos de un auror, quizás con otra persona todo sería mejor.

—Nosotros jamás permitiremos algo como eso. —Saltó Lucius Malfoy junto con su esposa, sentían que tenían que hacer algo, pero ya, o su hijo podría sufrir muchísimo más y se arrepentirían eternamente.

—Es una pena que no puedan evitarlo. ¡Stern, Rawson! Lleven a los señores Malfoy con el Ministro de Magia, yo me encargaré de su hijo —dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Draco.— Vámonos, será mucho mejor para ustedes tres que no causen alboroto alguno, pero todo depende de ustedes.

El auror al ver que no pasaba nada se fue de ahí con Draco mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver a sus padres, pero al ver que ellos no lo miraban volvió su mirada al frente sintiendo una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

Sus padres no querían ver como se llevaban a su hijo, otra vez, siempre fue así, jamás pudieron acercarse a su hijo de ninguna manera, desde que este era pequeño. Sin embargo, tal vez, todo hubiera sido mejor si ellos jamás hubieran seguido al Señor Tenebroso, pero nada de eso servía ahora, jamás fueron unos buenos padres y nunca lo serán. 

Draco empezó a buscar una forma de salir de ahí, pero escapar y pelear no eran muy buenas opciones. Tampoco se le ocurría quién podría ser su guardián, eso era muy malo, sino terminaría con el auror que lo tiene agarrado del hombro.

Solo esperaba que no le cerrarán la puerta en la cara, aunque tal vez eso sea lo que se merezca.

* * *

Al salir del Ministerio de Magia se encontraba totalmente perdido. Le habían puesto un hechizo localizador en el brazo, advirtiéndole que tenía totalmente prohibido salir del Londres mágico y un límite de dos días para encontrar un guardián, o un auror lo traería inmediatamente la Ministerio.

El primer día fue horrible, pero el segundo tampoco mejoró, todas las personas que conocía eran mortífagos o estaban relacionados con ellos o no querían saber absolutamente nada de él, por lo que ninguno ayudaba. Intentó ir con gente que no conocía, pero que se veía amable, sin embargo, solo recibió hechizos, burlas, escupitajos y algunos golpes.

Draco necesitaba encontrar a alguien ahora, sus dos días estaban finalizando, pero ya había recorrido todo Londres mágico, había hablado con mucha gente que no conocía, pero a él todos lo conocían. Tenía hambre, sed, había dormido en un callejón y sus esperanzas se rompían por cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrar a alguien que lo ayudará.

Fue entonces, cuando ya no podía caminar más, que vio a Harry Potter entrar en una tienda, lo pensó dos segundos interminables sobre ir o no con él, pero sinceramente, ya no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, así que corrió a la tienda, escuchando la campanita de la puerta que anunciaba su llegada a la tienda.

**_Continuará..._ **


	3. Potter.

**_Potter._ **

El interior de la tienda se veía mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba ser por fuera, pero Draco no miró mucho antes de comenzar a buscar a Potter por los pasillos, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. En cambio, solo encontró al encargado del lugar, así que se escondió y trató de perderlo.

Draco temía que le pasará lo mismo que en otros sitios que visitaba, ser botado de ahí con extrema humillación. Estaba seguro que sería así, por lo que necesitaba encontrar rápido a Potter.

—¡TÚ! —le gritó el encargado cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia—. ¡Fuera de aquí! —Draco tembló al verlo acercarse con prisa a su persona.

—Escuche, sé que lo único que quiere es echarme de aquí, pero necesito hablar con una persona que ingreso a este lugar... —Trató de excusarse mientras veía a su alrededor.

—¡No me importan tus razones! ¡Fuera, largo de aquí! —Cuando vio al encargado sacar su varita entendió que lo mejor sería esperar a Potter afuera, así que salió dando una última mirada a su alrededor, rogando que aparecía ante él, pero nada sucedió.

Draco lo esperó a un lado de la tienda, cerca del callejón, observando a cada persona que salia del lugar, decepcionándose cada vez que veía a una persona salir, pero no era Potter.

Miró el brazalete que le habían puesto en el brazo, en él indicaba el tiempo que le restaba antes de volver al Ministerio o en el que un auror vendría por él, y para su horror solo le quedaban cerca de quince minutos. Empezó a rascarse con impaciencia alrededor del brazalete, mirando con nerviosismo la entrada de la tienda.

_¿Qué tanto podía hacer Potter dentro de una tienda?_

Cinco minutos después su brazo se encontraba demasiado rojo, debido a lo fuerte y constante que se había estado rascando, viendo que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar. Sin embargo, eso le tenía sin importancia.

Pero se detuvo estupefacto cuando vio a Potter salir de la tienda, pestañeo rápidamente para verificar que no era una ilusión, después fue deprisa hacia él, no obstante, un tumulto de gente se lo impedía, provocándole un miedo atroz de perder a Potter de vista y no poder alcanzarlo.

—¡POTTER! —gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo a Merlín cuando lo vio detenerse y darse la vuelta.

—¿Malfoy? —Potter parecía muy sorprendido de verlo ahí cuando llegó hasta él.

—Gracias por... Que bueno que te detuviste —dijo Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa, debido al susto que tuvo—. Por un momento creí que te perdería de vista y que te irías sin que pueda hablar contigo o que me ignorarías y te irías de largo; si lo hubieras hecho no sabría qué hacer o a dónde ir, pero no lo hiciste y te lo agradezco muc-

—Malfoy, detente —dijo con molestia en su voz—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? Ah, sí. Lamento si estoy hablando demasiado, pero hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que están luchando por salir y decir, que no sé como frenarlas o detenerlas, además estoy tan nervioso y tengo tanto miedo que no puedo simplemente quedarme callado, debido a que eso significaría empezar a pensar y escuchar lo que mi cabeza comienza a decirme, eso es algo muy malo, ya que me pone doblemente nervioso y más asustado, además...

—Malfoy, para de hablar. En serio, me estas cansando, ¿qué quieres?

Draco había estado mirando a Potter y a su alrededor, tratando de calmar su mente pero no lo conseguía, por lo que cuando volvió a verlo, esté le lanzó una mirada enojada, lo que hizo que agachará la cabeza para mirar el suelo, era tan vergonzoso hacer eso frente a él, pero no sabía que más hacer, por lo que comenzó a rascar su brazo libre del brazalete.

—Quiero que seas mi guardián —dijo Draco sin mirarlo y ocultando sus brazos detrás de él. Potter parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía o simplemente no le había importado.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que hice cosas horribles y terribles, pero por favor, sé mi guardián. —Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Potter, quien se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Tú guardián?

—Solo tendrás que dejarme vivir en tu casa y vigilarme, nada más. Prometo que no te molestaré, ni hablaré; eres mi salvación, por favor. —Draco quería convencerlo, pero no sabía cómo más hacerlo.

—No.

—¿Qué? —El peliplateadl luchó para no caerse ente la negativa de Potter, no, él debía estarle jugando una cruel broma.

—Que no, Malfoy. Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres con ser tu guardián, el señor Weasley ya me había informado sobre eso. Lo que a mí me sorprende es tu estupidez de venir hacia mí para hablarme, y peor, pedirme que sea tu guardián después de todo lo que hiciste.

—Por favor, sé que hice cosas que no tienen perdón, pero, te lo ruego, no me dejes ir con un auror. —Los ojos de Draco se estaban llenando de lágrimas ante el miedo y el terror.

—No, Malfoy. La verdad, no sé que clase de pensamientos tuviste para venirme hasta mí, pero será mejor que te vayas y busques a alguien más, porque yo no lo haré.

Potter se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero un agarre en su túnica lo obligó a detenerse, contó mentalmente hasta diez dándose la vuelta para hacerle entender que no sería su guardián. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo vio a Draco arrodillado frente a él.

—Te lo imploró, no me dejes ir con el auror, no quiero... —Draco negó repetidas veces con la cabeza sintiendo la comezón en sus brazos y la necesidad de rascarse.— Sé que tú podrás humillarme haciendo tareas ridículas, pero él no... él... él... —Potter vio que Malfoy ahora sí se pondría a llorar. Sin embargo, algo que dijo lo dejó pensando.

_Humillar._

Tenía razón, él podría humillar a Draco Malfoy por todos sus años de colegio, algo muy infantil de su parte, pero a quién le importaba, Draco estaba ahí, de rodillas, ofreciéndose, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se posará en su rostro, una muy grande.

—¡Malfoy! —Draco se sobresaltó con horror ante ese gritó, miró con miedo su brazalete, viendo que le mostraba todos los números en ceros.

Su tiempo había acabado.

—Ya es hora, tu tiempo ha acabado —dijo el auror Heyward cuando estuvo a un metro de él.

—No, espere... —Draco seguía en el suelo viendo con temor al auror Heyward que estaba acercándose hacia él, después miró a Potter.

—Vamos, no andes molestando a las personas —le dijo el auror mientras seguía mirando a Potter, quien se mantenía quieto, viendo lo que sucedía—, además, debemos informar que seré yo quien cuidará de ti, después de ahí nos vamos a casa. —El auror lo levantó del piso a Draco, pero él ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Espere —intervinó Potter, viendo a Draco muerto del miedo—, yo ya había accedido a ser su guardián —dijo el ojiverde sin titubeos.

—¿Usted, señor Potter? —cuestionó el auror entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún problema? —Harry agarró el brazo de Draco para alejarlo del auror.

En cambio, Draco se sintió tan feliz al escuchar a Potter decir esas palabras, y cuando lo alejó del auror se sintió muchísimo mejor, ya que había estado presionando su brazo con fuerza. Quiso bailar al ver la cara del auror, jamás creyó que encontraría un guardián, pero ahí estaba el mismísimo Salvador del Mundo Mágico diciendo que será su guardián.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Potter aceptó ser su guardián? Antes se vió muy decidido a mandarlo a la mierda.

¿No se habrá tomado muy en serio su propuesta de humillarlo? _¿O sí?_

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Decisiones

**_Decisiones._ **

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos irnos? ¿O seguiremos acá todo el día? Todavía tengo cosas que hacer. —Harry estaba impaciente.

—Ah, sí, por favor, síganme.

No estaban lejos del Ministerio, así que llegarían rápido caminando, claro que también el auror podría aparecerlos allá, sin embargo, decidió caminar.

Detrás del auror Malfoy estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultar su sonrisa ante nadie, aún si lo seguían mirando con odio y repugnancia, no le importaba, ya que Potter iba a ser su guardián y no ese estúpido auror.

Pero Potter tenía una mirada de enojo en el rostro, ya que no podía creer lo que había hecho. Guardián de Malfoy, ¿en qué había estado pensado para decir semejante estupidez? ¿Valdría realmente la pena serlo?

Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy, quien se encontraba con una sonrisa de mil soles, incluso parecía querer brincar de alegría.

¿Por qué Malfoy se encontraba tan feliz, cuándo él estaba que echaba fuego por la boca?

No quería ni pensar lo que los Weasley le dirían al enterarse de que él sería el guardián de Malfoy, el Señor Weasley ya le había advertido e informado sobre la situación para no cometer estos errores, pero aquí estaba él, haciéndose cargo de Malfoy.

Será nuevamente la comidilla del Mundo Mágico cuando se enteren que su Salvador se hará cargo de una cría de mortífago.

Ya veía a los Weasley con sus miradas de sorpresa y odio, con suerte no será así con todos.

Pero Malfoy se las pagaría y con intereses, esto no será ninguna obra de caridad. No sabía en lo que se había metido al pedirle semejante _cosa_ , pero más estúpido era él por haber aceptado y estarse quejando como un niño chiquito al que no le dieron el juguete que quería...

Aunque, quizás no le dieron el juguete que quería, pero si uno con el que podría divertirse de mil un maneras experimentando alguna que otra idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza desde la muerte de Voldemort, sin duda Malfoy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que esperaba a su lado.

Lo mejor para Malfoy hubiera sido que se vaya con un auror, por lo menos no le harían lo que él tenía pensado, quizás estaría más seguro. Sin embargo, aún no era tarde, Malfoy todavía puede negarse a que él sea su guardián e irse con un auror.

—Malfoy —lo llamé y se puso a mi lado—, ¿no prefieres irte con un auror?

—No, claro que no, por favor, no te retractes ahora. —Malfoy se puso delante suyo para verlo a los ojos.

Lo esquivé para seguir mi camino detrás del auror. ¿Por qué Malfoy simplemente no aceptaba un auror como guardián? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que él sea su guardián, considerando todos sus años de odio en el colegio?

No lo entendía.

* * *

Al llegar al Ministerio se dirigieron a una oficina que recién se había abierto para atender estos casos, sin embargo, al estar caminando por los pasillos, los murmullos sobre ellos empezaron a levantarse con su andar.

Algunos comenzaron a decir que Draco Malfoy había intentado escaparse y que Harry Potter lo había capturado en medio de su escapatoria y que ahora estaban ahí, para que el menor de los Malfoy pueda recibir su castigo ante tal acto de cobardía.

Después de todo, al parecer, otros mortifagos lo había hecho y se llevaron un craso castigo cuando los atraparon, suponían que el castigo de Malfoy iba a ser mucho peor.

Nadie quería ver o creer, incluso pensar que tal vez el Salvador del Mundo Mágico estaba ahí para ser el guardián de un mortifago y más si este era Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el encargado se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a ellos y saludarlos mientras preguntaba por su visita, aunque claro que ignoró a Draco. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Malfoy quien le respondió, diciendo que Harry Potter iba a ser su guardián.

El hombre lo miró molesto por su intromisión a una pregunta que no iba hacia él, pero al oír su respuesta tampoco pudo creerle.

Entonces, le pidió al Niño-que-vivió-y-venció que afirmará ese hecho, cuando lo hizo le pidió que se acercará a su escritorio para que firmara unos cuantos papeles, explicándole también lo que un guardián necesitaba saber.

—Espere un momento, por favor. Malfoy —Potter tomó el brazo de Draco para alejarlo de ellos—, está es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte de tu decisión, ¿estás realmente seguro de que quieres que yo me haga cargo de ti?

Malfoy lo miró preocupado, estaba muy seguro y decidido sobre lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo más convencerlo.

—Potter, yo... —lo miró como también al auror que estaba a su lado—. Tienes que creeme cuando te digo que YO QUIERO que TÚ seas mi guardián —dijo con determinación.

—Bien, acepto —dijo viendo los ojos desafiantes de Malfoy—. Ahora sí, vamos. —Potter se fue con el otro hombre al interior de otra habitación.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Harry ya se estaba empezando a irritar y arrepentir debido a todo lo que el encargado le estaba diciendo mientras él firmaba unos papeles.

Al parecer, Malfoy había pasado a ser un encargo para él, un paquete del cual tenía que hacerse cargo, ya que por cada acción que haga, él iba a ser el único responsable y es quien iba a responder por todo lo que Malfoy haga.

Sin embargo, hubo una parte del contrato que le llamó la atención, ya que decía que si Malfoy moría él debía pagar una gran remuneración debido a su muerte.

—Disculpe, ¿qué significa esto? —Harry le señaló un renglón del contrato—. Dice que si Malfoy muere YO tengo que pagarles por su muerte, ¿es así?

—Sí, verá, esto evitará que los propios guardianes maten a quién tienen a su cargo. Muchos pueden tener intenciones oscuras, es por eso que la suma es muy alta.

—Creía que el homicidio se pagaba con prisión, no con dinero. —Para Harry era claro que ellos solo pensaban en el dinero, y que buscaban beneficiarse por la muerte de personas _indeseadas,_ ya que sabían que muchos querrían matar a mortífagos. Y usaban esa regla como una excusa barata para "protegerlos".

—Muchas cosas cambiaron, señor Potter. Eso sería todo. —Harry firmó la última hoja y le entregó el contrato.

—Gracias —dijo Harry levantándose del asiento—. ¿Eso sería todo?

—Un momento, todavía hay algo que tengo que darle.

Fuera de la habitación Malfoy no dejaba de sonreír. Él sabía que con Potter tampoco la tendría fácil, que no iría a su casa a vacacionar o algo por el estilo, pero por lo menos él no lo violaría...

No lo haría, ¿verdad? _¿O sí lo haría?_

No, es una estupidez. Claro que Potter no haría eso, era demasiado San Potter para hacerle algo así, a lo sumo lo golpearía...

_¿Lo golpearía?_ , pensó Draco con miedo mientras su sonrisa poco a poco disminuía.

Dicen que las personas cambian durante y después de una guerra, pero sinceramente no creía que Potter haya cambiado tanto, para él seguía siendo el mismo San Potter que conoció en el colegio.

_¡Quizás está sea una nueva oportunidad para ambos y así poder empezar desde cero!_ La sonrisa de Draco volvió a florecer.

—Lo mejor sería que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara —habló el auror a un costado de Malfoy—. Vi tu sonrisa apagarse de a poco, lo mejor es que se mantenga así.

—Que le importa si sonrío o no. —Draco miró en otra dirección.

—Quizás pensabas en el futuro que te espera con él, tal vez tu torturador haya cambiado, pero aún así seguirás recibiendo torturas, no olvides eso —dijo con una sonrisa podrida.

—No. Potter es diferente, no es como usted —dijo Malfoy con convicción.

—¿Eso crees? Porque yo no. ¿Seguro que no preferirías venir conmigo?

—Ni aunque esté sufriendo miles de _cruciatus,_ preferiría ir con usted. —Draco no era tonto, o creía no serlo.

—¿Qué tal si tenemos esta charla en una semana?

—Preferiría no volver a verlo jamás en mi vida.

—Claro que volveremos a vernos, eso es algo que tú, Draco Malfoy, no vas a poder evitar. —El auror se fue de ahí y dejó a Draco pensando.

_No, Potter no era igual que ese auror pedófilo_ , pensó con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda a la habitación en la que había entrado Harry y miraba la puerta que sería su salida.

Incluso en esta nueva relación de amistad que tendrían, Draco podría perdonarle por haber rechazdo su mano en primer año. Si todo iba bien hasta ellos podrían...

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una mano grande agarró con fuerza su brazo instándolo a levantarse y caminar, tembló cuando giro su rostro y vio a Potter, después bajó su vista a la mano que lo tenía bien sujetado, su rostro empezó a mostrar signos de confusión temiendo lo peor.

_¿Había cometido un error en ir con Potter?_ No lo creía, pero ahora tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre su decisión.

**_Continuará..._ **


	5. Sueños

_**Sueños.** _

Potter empezó a arrastrar a Draco fuera de la oficina, apenas salieron las personas a su alrededor volvieron a murmurar con más bullicio, ya que Potter iba hacia la salida.

—Vamos, Malfoy. No tengo tu tiempo —le dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos—. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, la semana que viene. Pero ahora también tengo que hacerme cargo de ti y ver que no hagas ninguna estupidez, como escapar —comentó Potter apretando con fuerza el brazo de Draco, ocasionándole una mueca de dolor.

—Potter, yo no... —Draco intentó explicarle que no escaparía, pero...

—No, Malfoy, no hables. No me interesa lo que tu lengua viperina tenga que decirme, suficiente con que haya accedido a ser tu guardián.

—Pero... —Nuevamento Draco quiso hablarle.

—Malfoy, ¿qué parte de NO hables, no entendiste? —dijo deteniéndose para mirarlo, pero Malfoy solo bajó la cabeza—. Bien, será mejor que ya empieces a obedecer, ya que no volverás a ser un mimado y caprichoso ¿sabes por qué?

—... —Draco negó con la cabeza. No entendía por qué Potter le hablaba así, con tanto odio en su voz.

_¿Había cometido un error en ponerse en sus manos?_

_No, claro que no._ Podía vivir con las humillaciones de Potter, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez, pero no podría vivir con las violaciones de un auror, no podría vivir siendo violado.

—Malfoy, ahora yo soy tu dueño —le dijo Potter—. Tendrás que obedecer absolutamente todo lo que te diga, ni hablar vas a poder sin mi permiso y créeme que no te va a gustar desobedecerme ¿has entendido?

—... —Draco asintió con la cabeza, mientras se repetía... 

_"Esto es mejor que una violación"_

_"Esto es mejor que una violación"_

_"Esto es mejor que una violación"_ , una y otra vez.

—Muy bien, me alegra que al fin hayas entendido que ahora yo soy quien está a cargo de ti.

Draco se estremeció al oír eso, ahora dudaba un poco sobre su decisión, pero tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, de hecho, está fue su única opción.

El Ministro les había dicho que cada uno tenía que buscarse su propio guardián, ya que ellos no podían estarse ocupando de eso también; y que si no lo encontrábamos, él nos asignaría un auror para esa tarea.

Y sinceramente Potter era mejor que ese auror.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la salida, Harry agarró la muñeca de Draco, los rumores de que Potter sería el guardián de Malfoy habían corrido como pólvora por todo el lugar. Aunque lo justificaban diciendo que el peliplateado recibiría una gran lección a manos de su Salvador.

A nadie le importaba lo que pasaría con Malfoy porque todos sabían que Potter sí se vengaría de él, pero Draco esperaba que esa humillación no llegara a niveles extremos.

_¡Por todos los cielos, tenían diecisiete años! ¿Qué tan horrible podría ser la humillación de Potter? ¿Obligarlo a ponerse un vestido de mujer? ¿Qué vaya a comprar a la tienda en ropa interior?_ Sin duda eso era mejor que obligarlo a abrirse de piernas.

Sin embargo, había escuchado de niños que llegaron incluso a matar a otros, y vivir una guerra también puede causar estragos en la mente de las personas, más si lo viviste en primera fila y en primera mano. Pero Malfoy se sentía igual... O eso creía, esperaba que Potter también siga igual.

Cuando salieron del Ministerio las personas de afuera también comenzaron hablar a su alrededor, aunque quizás eso se deba a que Potter todavía tenía sujeto a Draco de la muñeca.

—Escucha —dijo el pelinegro sin mirarlo—, antes de que tu _fabulosa_ presencia apareciera ante mí, estaba haciendo compras y no puedo hacerlas otro día, así que tendrás que venir conmigo. ¡Y por Merlín Santo! No vayas a hacer alguna estupidez o lo lamentarás.

Malfoy afirmó ante sus palabras.

Después de caminar varios minutos, Potter entró a una tienda y arrastró a Draco al interior. Por un segundo, Malfoy había visto la cara de felicidad de la vendedora, pero desapareció en cuanto lo vio a él.

—No se asuste —le dijo Potter al ver que la vendedora empezaba a levantar su varita—, él no le hará daño, no mientras yo este aquí... y si sabe lo que le conviene —susurró lo último mirando al ojigris, quien se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿Seguro que podrá hacerlo? —le preguntó la vendedora todavía con temor en su voz—. Es un mortífago.

Draco se mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras miraba el piso.

—Jamás podrá vencerme —le dijo con una sonrisa a la vendedora, una sonrisa que al fin logró tranquilizarla.

—Muy bien, Malfoy —Potter se dio la vuelta y lo soltó—. Solo te voy a dar una mísera y simple orden: no salgas de esta tienda, ¿has entendido?

—No saldré de la tienda —afirmó Draco. Potter asintió y se fue con la vendedora.

El ojigris observó a su alrededor, distinguiendo una estantería de libros a un costado del ventanal, por lo que fue hasta allí dándose cuenta que Potter se fue al fondo de la tienda.

Miró cada título pero ninguno le llamó la atención, por lo que prefirió mirar por la ventana a las personas que transitaban por ahí, algunos parecían preocupados, otros tristes, unos enojados, pero también habían parejas felices tomados de la mano, con sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro y ojos soñadores.

Él jamás vivió algo así, quizás le haya gustado alguna que otra chica en el colegio, pero nada serio. Ahora Draco dudaba poder vivir esa experiencia de jóvenes enamorados caminando de la mano por calles transitadas, solo siendo conscientes el uno del otro y del amor que se tenían.

Sus probabilidades de vivir esa hermosa experiencia, eran nulas ahora, ya que no era más que un simple objeto en manos de Potter, y que cuando esos días de "libertad" acaben, él sería llamado a juicio y después enviado a Azkaban.

¿Y quién sabe cuando saldría de Azkaban? Seguro ya no sería un joven, aunque también nada le aseguraba salir vivo de ahí.

Pero Draco, por lo menos antes de morir, quería tener una linda novia para después tener una hermosa esposa y luego tendrían un hijo al que llamarían Scorpius, convencería a su esposa de que así se llame, ya que ese nombre le había gustado desde que lo descubrió.

Vería a su hijo nacer, le enseñaría a comer, a jugar, a hablar, lo llevaría a todos lados con él, le leería muchos cuentos, lo cuidaría, lo mimaría, lo protegería, lo abrazaría todo el tiempo y le diría todo el tiempo lo mucho que lo ama. Sería su bien más preciado en toda su vida, haría con su hijo lo que sus padres jamás hicieron con él, lo am...

Un estruendoso sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos abruptamente sin saber en que momento los había cerrado, volvió a ver y a oír todo a su alrededor. Giró un poco su cabeza y observó a Potter recogiendo algo del piso, no le tomó importancia y volvió a mirar la ventana mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Ese había sido el sueño de Draco desde hace un año. Le hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo realidad, pero sabía que ya no podría ser. Tendría que crear nuevos sueños, pero para ellos tendría que ser muy paciente y fuerte, sobre todo no tenía que rendirse.

No lo sabía, pero esa prueba de valentía llegaría muy pronto.

**_Continuará..._ **


	6. Humillación.

**_Humillación._ **

Draco seguía viendo personas ir y venir de un lado a otro, le tranquilizaba, pero no entendía por qué algunos parecían tener tanta prisa al caminar y otras, en cambio, se tomaban todo su tiempo en mirar las cosas que habían a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien lo veía al otro lado de la ventana, rápidamente se marchaban del lugar, lo acongojó un poco, pero era de suponerse que actuarían así. Draco se distrajo al ver a un niño llorar al otro lado de la calle, parecía querer con ansías una mascota, pero sus padres se lo negaban.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, ya que ese niño le recordó a él cuando era un pequeño y quería que sus padres le compraran todo lo que él quisiera. Incluso, una vez, lloró por semanas para que sus padres le dieran un hermano, pero lamentablemente eso jamás pasó, no logró conseguir un compañero de juegos.

Así que les pedía todo lo material que quería, sin duda fue un completo niño mimado y caprichoso. Draco daría todo lo que tenía para volver a esos tiempos, donde solo eran él, sus padres y sus caprichos... Pero no podía, ya no era un niño, hace tiempo dejó de serlo.

Pero tiene buenos recuerdos de su infancia, todo iba bien hasta su llegada a Hogwarts, es como si ahí se hubiera roto algo, no sabía que era, pero jamás volvieron a ser como antes de su partida al colegio.

Ahora también sus padres lo rechazaban, pero todavía tenía esperanza de que ellos volvieran amarlo como antes, ellos siempre fueron quienes lo hicieron sentirse querido y amado. Todos los demás, todas esas personas a su alrededor solo lo miraban con odio, rencor y asco, pero no podía culparlos, él era todo lo horrible que ellos miraban. Había hecho cosas espantosas.

Sin embargo, esto era... esto era... solo otro traspiés para que vuelvan a estar juntos, en el futuro nadie los volvería a molestar, se irían muy lejos para ser felices.

Draco sabía que sus padres también hicieron cosas horribles, pero en el amor también existía el dolor, era normal sufrir.

_¿Verdad? Lo que importaba es que estarían juntos._

Malfoy sentía unas horribles ganas de rascarse con fuerza los brazos, pero no podía, ya se había lastimado haciendo eso, no quería seguir arruinando su cuerpo volviéndose más feo, más bien, se preguntaba dónde estarían sus padres, si estarían bien o cómo sería su guardián, ¿qué tal si esa persona era como Potter y ell...?

Draco detuvo sus pensamientos al ver dos cabelleras inconfundibles para él, ¡sus padres estaban cruzando la calle ahora mismo!

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? Se apegó más a la ventana para ver si eran reales o solo una alucinación de su mente.

Eran reales, Draco lo confirmó al ver a las personas a su alrededor alejarse de ellos. No podía creerlo, estaba tan aturdido como feliz. Unos aurores iban con ellos junto con una persona encapuchada que no lograba ver si era hombre o mujer, pero que importaba eso.

¡Sus padres estaban ahí, a unos metros de él!

Draco quiso correr como nunca hacía sus brazos, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso para salir de ahí, pensó en Potter y su orden sobre no salir de la tienda.

Lo miró disimuladamente y lo vió con la vendedora envolviendo algunas cosas con papel de regalo. La manos le empezaron a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por el miedo de hacer lo que estaba pensando.

¿Potter se enfadaría mucho si salía para ver a sus padres? Draco olvidó su idea de no lastimarse y comenzó a rascarse su cuello por el nerviosismo.

Pensó en las consecuencias de salir a la calle y cada una era más horrible que la anterior, sin embargo, quizás sí lograba llegar hasta ellos, puedan defenderlo de Potter.

Lo pensó un segundo antes de empezar a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero cuando vio a sus padres alejarse cada vez más de él, entró en pánico.

¡No quería que se vayan otra vez! ¡No quería que lo vuelvan a dejar solo! ¡No quería perderlos de nuevo!

Draco respiró hondamente antes de correr hacía la puerta y abrirla con fuerza para salir de ahí.

Pero, aún cuando escucho un grito enfurecido pronunciando su apellido, no se detuvo y, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de sus padres para que lo vieran, un fuerte agarré en el cabello de su nuca lo hizo volver hacía atrás.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te crees que haces Malfoy!? —Potter fue más rápido que él.

—¡Mis padres! ¡Ellos...! —Draco trató de soltarse de ese agarre, pero sus cabellos fueron jalados con más fuerza.

—¡Una orden Malfoy! ¡No pudiste obedecer una simple y miserable orden! —Las personas empezaron a juntarse a su alrededor.

—¡Pero...! —Malfoy quiso dejar de ver a todas esas personas con miradas burlonas, de asco y odio que se aglomeraban para ver como Potter lo humillaba— ¡Quiero ir con mis padres! —gritó esperando que ellos lo oyeran y vinieran por él, pero eso no pasó.

Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a humedecerse, lo peor de todo era que los había perdido de vista.

_¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no lo protegían? ¿Por qué otra vez lo dejaban solo? Ya no quería estar solo_.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras Malfoy! ¡Me importan una mierda tus padres y tú! —Draco aguantaba las lágrimas, no iba a llorar frente a tantas personas.— Pero al parecer a ti no te importa tu seguridad.

Aún si Potter dejó de gritarle, Draco tembló ante esas palabras.

—Creo que fui demasiado suave contigo, te di libertad y tú me escupiste en la cara —La voz de Potter guardaba mucha furia—. Lo que hiciste me demostró el poco respeto que me tienes, y la falta de autoridad que debo representar para ti —La mano de Potter comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello de Malfoy—. Creo que ya es tiempo de demostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera hablar sintió el revoltijo en su estómago, signo de una aparición, después de ello fue arrojado al piso.

—Malfoy, voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa y el saco —El peliplateado levantó su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue las manos de Potter en la hebilla de su cinturón, empezó a temblar debido a ello.

—Espera... no... —Draco comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de él.

_Potter no pensará golpearlo con eso... ¿o sí?_

—Apresúrate. Dejé mis compras en la tienda y necesito volver por ellas. —Potter terminó por sacarse el cinturón mientras Draco seguía retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con el espaldar de un sillón.

—Potter, espera, lo que pienses hacer, no lo hagas, por favor —Draco ya no pudo retener sus lágrimas—. Te prometo no volver a desobedecerte, pero... por favor, no lo hagas.

—Me gustaría tanto poder creerte, Malfoy, pero para tu desgracia, te conozco. Además, esto —Potter levantó su cinturón de cuero empezando a caminar hacía él—, te enseñara a respetarme y a obedecerme debidamente. Y deja de llorar que me das asco, no soporto tu llanto, me dan más ganas de golpearte. —Sus palabras ocasionaron una opresión dolorosa en su pecho.

—Voy a dejar de llorar y a obedecerte, pero por favor, no me golpees con eso. —Y aún cuando Draco quiso dejar de llorar, le costaba poder controlarse.

—Malfoy, sigues llorando —Potter se detuvo—. Si quieres que te crea, entonces, obedéceme y quitate la camisa y el saco.

—Yo... no... —Las lágrimas y el nudo que sentía en la garganta no podían dejarlo hablar libremente. Draco no creyó poder convencer a Potter, así que con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a quitarse el saco y la camisa lo más lento posible.

—Sigues sin obedecerme —Draco había terminado de quitarse el saco cuando lo escuchó—, te dije que te apresurarás y sí sigues yendo así de lento solo aumentarás mi enojo, en lugar de darte diez azotes te voy a dar veinte —Escuchar eso lo hizo llorar más fuerte—. ¡Deja de llorar! —Otra vez Potter agarró con fuerza el cabello de Malfoy—. ¿Qué parte de 'me das asco' no entiendes? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué parte?!

El ojigris no podía dejar de llorar y aún cuando quisiera hablar para defenderse, le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

—¡¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?! —Potter jaló con más fuerza su cabello alejándolo del sillón. Draco también quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía, sentía que quería llorar por tantas cosas y al fin lograba hacerlo.

—Pott... ¡Ah! —Draco fue arrojado al piso y al instante fue azotado en la espalda— ¡No quiero! —Malfoy trató de levantarse para no ser golpeado de nuevo, pero un pie en su espalda lo hizo regresar a su posición.

—¡¿No quieres qué, Malfoy?! ¡¿No quieres qué?! —Su pie hizo más presión en su espalda, lastimándolo.

—¡No quiero que me golpees! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando otra vez levantarse, pero fracasando nuevamente.

—Creo que ya te había dicho esto con anterioridad, Malfoy —Potter quito el pie de su espalda—. ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras! —Otro golpe en su espalda lo hizo cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

_No quería estar ahí. Quería esconderse en un lugar oscuro y lejano. Otra vez no, otro golpe no._ Draco se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

Una y otra vez Draco sentía el ardor y el dolor ante cada nuevo azote del cinturón en su espalda, las lágrimas de tristeza por el abandono que sentía bañaban su rostro. Intentaba proteger su cabeza con sus manos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y aunque quisiera que su mente lo abandonara, el dolor no se lo permitía.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Por qué todos dicen que eres el guardián de Draco Malfoy?!

La intromisión de otra persona detuvo el sin cesar de golpes que sufría ese cuerpo tembloroso y sollozante en el piso. Draco no pudo ver quién era, ya que no se atrevía a moverse de su posición, pero siempre reconocería esa voz.

Ron Weasley acababa de llegar, y aunque Malfoy quiso alegrarse por el detenimiento de los golpes, seguía teniendo muchísimo miedo de lo que fuera a suceder.

**_Continuará..._ **


	7. Voz

**_Voz._ **

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Solo te voy a dar una simple y misera orden — **Una orden que no obedecera** —. No salgas de está tienda, ¿has entendido? —Harry escuchó la confirmación de su orden y se fue de ahí, dejando solo a Draco.

**Apostemos algo, él te desobedecerá en menos de diez minutos.**

_Malfoy no va a desobedecerme, si sabe lo que le conviene._

**¿Vas a golpearlo?**

_No, no voy a golpear a Malfoy._

Harry llegó al mostrador con la vendedora y comenzó a pedirle diferentes cosas. Había planeado ir esa noche con los Weasley para llevarles unos cuantos regalos, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerles.

**Los Weasley esto, los Weasley aquello. ¿Por qué no te casas con los Weasley?**

_Voy a casarme con su hija, ¿eso no te parece suficiente?_

**Los odio y tú lo sabes.**

_No entiendo por qué. Ellos son buenos conmigo._

**A ti también te odio, por ciego y estúpido.**

_Créeme que yo también te odio. Tener que escuchar una voz en mi cabeza es demasiado molestoso._

**En ningún momento te vi buscando ayuda para que te deshagas de mí... ¡Mira Malfoy se está escapando!**

Harry giró su cabeza rápidamente, esperando ver a Malfoy salir corriendo por la puerta, pero en lugar de eso, lo vió mirando por la ventana.

_¿Te estás divirtiendo, verdad?_

**Y mucho. No sabes cuánto lo disfruto.**

_Eres un maldito in..._

**_¡Crash!_ **

La tetera que Harry estaba agarrando se le resbaló de las manos.

—Lo siento. —El pelinegro se agachó para recoger los pedazos.

**Eres tan torpe y tonto.**

_Cállate._

—No se preocupe por los pedazos, yo los recogeré. —La vendedora uso un hechizo de limpieza y Harry se sintió estúpido por ello mientras se ponía de pie.

**¿Ves? Eres tan tonto, existe la magia, tarado.**

_Quisiera que existiera un hechizo para deshacerme de ti._

**Que pena, no existe, me pregunto que diría la vendedora si te viera con uno de tus ataques tratando de golpearme, pero solo golpeas al aire. Mínimo te llama loco y te encierra en un hospital psiquiátrico.**

_¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!_

**Deberías ver como tiemblo por tus gritos... Oh, es cierto. No puedes verme.**

_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto, maldita sea!_

—¿Señor, está bien?

—¿Eh? —El ojiverde la miró—. Sí, lo siento.

—Todavía agarra un pedazo de vidrio en la mano.

—Es verdad —Harry lo desapareció—. También siento haber roto su tetera, estaba pensando en algo desagradable.

—¿Se trata de él? —La joven señaló detrás de Harry y al voltearse solo vió a Malfoy.

Parecía muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo como si estuviera viviendo en un mundo muy lejano al de esté.

**Míralo, todo feliz mientras tú estás aquí, sufriendo conmigo. ¿No te gustaría traerlo acá?**

_Lo que me gustaría es que... ¡Cierres tu maldita boca!_

—¿Señor?

Harry siguió mirando a Malfoy.

—A veces me enoja tenerlo cerca.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Quiere que envuelva los regalos que escogió?

—Oh, claro, muchas gracias... ¿No quiere que le ayude? —El ojiverde vió todos los regalos que había escogido.

—No se preocupe, con un hechizo simple todo estará listo pronto.

—Se lo agradezco.

**Malfoy se te está escapando.**

_Olvídalo, no volveré a caer en tu truco._

**Mientras tú estás aquí, coqueteando con la señorita lambiscona, tu encargo se te está yendo. Después no me culpes por no advertirte.**

_Ya te lo dije, no volveré a caer en tus tru..._

En ese momento, Harry escucho pasos rápidos y el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

Apretó sus puños con tantas fuerza que creyó arrancarse la piel con las uñas.

—¡MALFOY! —Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

**Te lo dije, te lo dije. Ciego y tonto.**

Potter corrió rápidamente detrás de él hasta que pudo agarrar su cabello con fuerza.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te crees que haces, Malfoy!?

**Te desobedeció, te desobedeció.**

—¡Mis padres! ¡Ellos...! —Trató de soltarse de su agarré pero eso solo produjo que lo agarrará con más firmeza.

—¡Una orden, Malfoy! ¡No pudiste obedecer una simple y miserable orden! —Las personas empezaron a juntarse a su alrededor.

**Debes darle una lección.**

—¡Pero...!- Malfoy giró su cabeza en ambos lados— ¡Quiero ir con mis padres!- gritó con dolor.

**¿Qué tal si obtiene un nuevo papi?**

_¡Cállate ya!_

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras, Malfoy! ¡Me importan una mierda tus padres y tú! —Harry lo pensó unos segundos—. Pero, al parecer, a ti no te importa tu seguridad.

**Es verdad, él debe obedecer reglas sin rechistar.**

_Tienes razón._

**Siempre la tengo.**

—Creo que fui demasiado suave contigo, te di libertad y tú me escupiste en la cara. Lo que hiciste me demostró el poco respeto que me tienes —Potter empezó a aflojar su agarre para dirigirse a su cuello—. Creo que ya es tiempo de demostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado.

Ambos se _aparecieron_ en el único lugar que estaríamos solos, el departamento de Harry, por lo que apenas llegaron lo tiró al piso.

—Malfoy, voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa y el saco —Harry llevó sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón.

**¿Vas a golpearlo? ¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre eres tan... tonto y estúpido.**

_¡Yo no soy ningún tonto o estúpido!_

—Espera... no... —Malfoy comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de él.

**Hasta Malfoy se aleja de ti. Todos se alejan de ti. Al final terminarás más solo y olvidado que un grano de arena en el desierto.**

_¡Cállate! ¡Yo no estoy solo! ¡Además, recuerda que me casaré con Ginny!_

**No tendría tantas esperanzas en ello si fuera tú**.

—Apresúrate. Dejé mis compras en la tienda y necesito volver por ellas. —Harry terminó de sacarse el cinturón mientras el peliplateado seguía retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con el espaldar de un sillón.

—Potter, espera, lo que pienses hacer, no lo hagas, por favor —Draco comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. Te prometo no volver a desobedecerte, pero... por favor, no lo hagas.

**¿Te detendrás porque está llorando? Bueno, es muy bonito con lágrimas por su rostro.**

_¡Yo no me voy a dejar de convencer por sus lágrimas! Y no me parece bonito con sus lágrimas._

—Me gustaría tanto poder creerte, Malfoy, pero para tu desgracia, te conozco. Además, esto —Harry levantó su cinturón de cuero para empezar a caminar hacia Draco—, te enseñará a respetarme y a obedecerme debidamente. Y deja de llorar que me das asco, no soporto tu llanto, me dan más ganas de golpearte.

—Voy a dejar de llorar y a obedecerte, pero por favor, no me golpees con eso. —Malfoy seguía llorando.

**Jamás va a obedecerte, a no ser que le enseñes a hacerlo. Aunque claro, también podrías dejarlo irse, porque eres tan santurrón.**

_Yo no voy a hacer eso._

—Malfoy, sigues llorando —Harry detuvo su andar—, además, si quieres que te crea, entonces, obedéceme y quitate la camisa y el saco.

—Yo... no... —Con lágrimas en los ojos, Draco empezó a quitarse el saco y la camisa lo más lento posible.

—Sigues sin obedecerme, te dije que te apresurarás y sí sigues yendo así de lento solo aumentarás mi enojo, en lugar de darte diez azotes te voy a dar veinte —El ojiplateado comenzó a llorar más fuerte—. ¡Deja de llorar! —Harry agarró con fuerza el cabelllo de Draco—. ¿Qué parte de 'me das asco' no entiendes? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué parte?!

**No va a dejar de llorar, lo haces mal.**

_CÁLLATE._

—¡¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?! —Harry jaló con más fuerza de ese cabello suave alejándolo del sillón.

**También eres puras palabras y nada de acción. ¡No eres más que un débil y cobarde! ¡Un maldito ciego estúpido!**

_¡NO ME DIGAS NADA!_

—Pott... ¡Ah! —Harry arrojó a Malfoy contra el piso para después golpearlo con el cinturón en su espalda y se sintió tan satisfactorio para él—. ¡No quiero! —Malfoy trató de levantarse, pero rápidamente el pelinegro puso un pie en su espalda para regresarlo a su posición.

—¡¿No quieres qué, Malfoy?! ¡¿No quieres qué?! —La presión en su espalda fue más fuerte.

—¡No quiero que me golpees! —gritó Draco, tratando otra vez de levantarse, pero fracasando nuevamente.

**Míralo en el piso, ¿no se ve genial?**

—Creo que ya te había dicho esto con anterioridad, Malfoy —La espalda de Draco fue liberada— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras!

Harry empezó a golpear a Malfoy una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, se sentía tan bien liberar tantas presiones en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, quería que Malfoy sufriera tanto como él.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Por qué todos dicen que tú eres el guardián de Malfoy?!

Todo esos mórbidos sonidos de azotes se detuvieron por la intromisión de una tercera persona.

**Mira quién llegó, tu futuro cuñado.**

La respiración de Harry estaba agitada por la fuerza que ejerció, soltó el cinturón de su mano para mirar a Ron.

—¿Qué hacías? —Ron no podía ver a Draco por culpa del sillón, pero comenzó a escuchar los sollozos y quejidos por el lugar.

—Malfoy, sube por las escaleras al primer piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Quédate ahí y no salgas —La cara del Weasley era de conmoción total—. Y será mejor que esta vez no me desobedezcas, porque lo siguiente que te sucedera no serán unos simples azotes

Malfoy se levantó con mucha dificultad, su camisa estaba deshecha y la sangre brotaba por todos lados, se puso de pie con la ayuda del sillón y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Le dió una pequeña mirada al Weasley y subió con parsimonia las escaleras.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —Ron preguntó sorprendido cuando ya no lo vio.

—Se lo merecía —respondió Harry sentándose en el sillón.

—Escucha, prometimos olvidar nuestro pasado y dejarlo de lado, ¡¿pero ahora eres el guardián de Malfoy?! No pudiste dejarlo que se vaya muy lejos de aquí, más específicamente a Azkaban, donde él no pod...

**Es tan aburrido, ¿por qué lo oyes? ¿No podrías simplemente botarlo de aquí?**

_No puedo, su familia hizo mucho por mí. Echarlo sería como tirar a todos los Weasley._

**Sabes que mantenerlo aquí, significaría echar a Malfoy. Y ya me agrada ese chico.**

_Creí que odiabas a Malfoy._

**A cada momento de tu vida me confirmas lo tonto y estúpido que eres. ¿Acaso no lo ves? No, por supuesto que no lo ves. ¡Solo eres un maldito ciego inútil!**

_¡¿Puedes dejar de insultarme por un maldito segundo?!_

**¡No! ¡Ahora escúchame! Voy a decirlo lentamente para que tu hueca cabeza lo entienda. Malfoy - puede - ser - nuestro - juguete.**

_¿De qué hablas?_

**Hay algo que Malfoy nos oculta. ¿No recuerdas el miedo en su rostro al decirle que no seremos su guardián? Sea lo que sea que nos oculte, debemos averiguarlo y usarlo a nuestro favor.**

_¿Para qué o por qué haríamos eso?_

**Tu estupidez no tiene limites. Obvio que para usar a Malfoy. Podríamos amenazarlo y usarlo ¿no sería divertido? Aunque él parecía tan desesperado para que seas su guardián, quizás igual podemos hacerle de todo y lo aceptará.**

_Claro qu..._

—¡Te estoy hablando! —exclamó Ron.

—¿Qué quieres?

Harry lo miró desde su posición.

—Que eches a Malfoy de aquí.

—No voy a hacer eso, Ron.

—Lo mejor será que lo eches. Que Malfoy permanezca aquí te hará las cosas más difíciles para olvidar el pasado.

-¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? ¿Y si no quiero dejar ir las cosas tan fácilmente?

—Harry, escúchame, por favor. Que Malfoy esté aquí va a ser muy malo para ti, solo te llenará de más odio en tu interior.

—No voy a echarlo. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo al quedarte aquí y tratar de convencerme.

—Entonces, ya puedes olvidarte de mi hermana y los Weasley porque no te aceptaremos hasta que lo eches de aquí. —Ron se fue por la chimenea mientras Harry se levantaba del sofá.

**Al fin se fue, por un momento creí que jamás lo haría. ¿A dónde vas?**

_Creí que lo sabías todo. Voy con Malfoy, quiero saber que secretos me oculta._

**Ya vas aprendiendo, me gusta eso de ti. Ya eres un poco menos tonto y estúpido. Te felicito.**

_Bien, no puedo dejar que me insultes toda mi vida._

**Al fin te escuchó decir cosas inteligentes, ya era hora. Vamos a por Malfoy.**

Harry subió lentamente las escaleras tarareando una pequeña canción muggle que escuchaba cuando era pequeño mientras su tío Vernon solía golpearlo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya nadie volvería a golpearlo, ahora él tenía el poder de arrodillar a las personas a sus pies.

Y quería a Malfoy en el lugar que pertenecía, siempre de rodillas ante él.

_**Continuará...** _


	8. Dolor.

**_Dolor._ **

Draco quiso decirle tantas cosas a Ron al mirarlo, pero hablar no era una opción y dedicarle una simple mirada no era suficiente. Llegó hasta la habitación que Potter le había designado, sin embargo, no entró, tenía miedo de lo que pueda haber en su interior.

Malfoy intentó calmarse mientras agarraba el picaporte, miró a los costados temiendo que alguien lo viera, al ver que que estaba solo, entró con cautela, pero vió una habitación muy normal, esperaba algo peor.

Ingresó al interior y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, camino por el lugar viendo un armario vacío, y un baño impecable, hasta tenía su propia bañera. Quería tanto poder darse un baño relajante, en parte, para limpiar las heridas en su espalda, le dolía demasiado.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a la puerta que da al pasillo y la abrió un poco, quería oír de lo que hablaban, pero no se atrevía a salir para estar más cerca. Apenas podía oír su voz en murmullos lejanos, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Lo más seguro es que Weasley esté aquí para convencer a Potter de echarlo de aquí, ya que no creía que haya venido a felicitarlo por salvar a una persona de sufrir una violación diaria.

Pero Draco no sabía si reír o llorar ante la idea de salir de aquí y dejar a Potter, si ponerse feliz o triste, ya que todavía no podía creer que Potter haya llegado al extremo de golpearlo, y si era capaz de ello, ¿de qué más podía ser capaz?

Aún traía la camisa puesta, pero estaba destrozada y quitársela le producía más dolor, incluso moverse, pero también le estaban incomodando mucho los pedazos que rozaban sus heridas. Quería cortarla, pero no tenía nada filoso a la vista.

Se dirigió al baño buscando algún botiquín de emergencias, había oído de ellos en el colegio y Potter siempre fue propenso a lesionarse, quizás tenga algunos. Draco encontró una caja blanca, pero al abrirla no supo qué hacer.

Quería llorar por sentirse tan tonto, lo peor eran los recuerdos que Potter le trajo de vuelta. Cuando era un niño los amigos de su padre solían golpearlo. Pero él no lograba entender por qué hacían eso, qué clase de morbosidad podían tener para golpear a un niño.

¿Qué clase de persona enferma se puede excitar golpeando a un niño? ¿Qué clase de persona enferma puede ser feliz viendo a un niño llorar y ser golpeado?

No lograba entenderlo, no podía. Mis padres no pasaban tiempo en casa y ellos lo sabían, en cuanto veían a mi padre fuera de casa, ellos venían conmigo y nadie podía hacer nada.

Aún ahora podía escuchar risas a su alrededor mientras golpeaban su cuerpo o en el caso de otros que se masturbaban para terminar encima suyo, cuando todo lo que quería era que todo parará y poder respirar normalmente, sin sentir ningún dolor.

Ellos curaban sus heridas al terminar, volvían a vestirlo y le daban dulces junto con amenazas, dejaban todo como si no hubiera pasado nada y después volvían por su muñeco con el cuál jugarían siempre que podían.

Creía que había olvidado todo eso, pero ellos no fueron más lejos, su excitación solo estaba en golpearle y cubrir su cuerpo de semen junto con su sangre. Había tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo, él no les había hecho nada, no sabía si era porque odiaban a su padre o es que le hacían eso a todos los niños que conocían. Jamás habló de ello con sus compañeros de Slytherin, simplemente quiso olvidarlo.

Por lo que el día que llegó su carta de Hogwarts a casa se sintió tan feliz que empezó a llorar en media sala, había estado solo en su alegría y tristeza.

Lloró todo lo que necesitaba para no tener que volver a hacerlo, decidió que ya no sería débil, sería fuerte para que nadie volviera a golpearlo, pero esas solo fueron palabras y acciones estúpidas de mi parte, ya que aún después de tantos años seguía siendo el mismo niño débil y cobarde que no puede defenderse solo, que deja que lo sigan pisoteando y ordenando como un sirviente inútil.

Draco sentía tanto asco de sí mismo, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse cuando escuchó el tarareo de una canción.

Era Potter.

Dejó el botiquín en su lugar y volvió a la habitación para esconderse bajo la cama, fue el primero y último pensamiento que se le ocurrió antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse lentamente. Vió a Potter caminar por la habitación y dirigirse al baño mientras cubría su boca con su mano, el esfuerzo le había dolido la espalda.

Salió del baño y fue hasta el armario, lo abrió y cerró segundos después. Creía que Potter se iría después de eso, pero se acercó a la cama y se agachó, sus ojos hicieron contacto en un instante.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces ahí? Por un momento pensé que no me habías obedecido, otra vez, ya estaba por ir a buscarte para golpearte como es debido, tienes suerte de que haya escuchado tus quejidos.

—No te... me... acerques... —Draco se alejó más de él, acercándose a la pared.

—¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo esperé para que me vieras así? Con mucho miedo y temor, hasta lo disfruto.

—Eres un... monstruo.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron un poco.

—Malfoy, quiero que salgas de ahí —Potter se levantó—. Voy a explotar esa cama si no sales de ahí, me pregunto si tu espalda aguantará una explosión.

Draco salió lentamente ante la amenaza, sabía que no lo soportaría.

—Buen chico, ahora quitate la camisa y ponte boca abajo en la cama —Harry fue de nuevo al baño, pero Draco no había hecho nada cuando salió con el botiquín en sus manos—. Malfoy, sigues sin obedecerme, por qué tengo que repetirte las cosas dos veces, hazlo de una vez.

—No puedo... me duele... —Y era verdad, no podía hacerlo solo.

—Bien, date la vuelta. —Draco dudo, pero lo hizo. Al instante escuchó el sonido de las tijeras, pero cada vez que tocaba alguna de sus heridas, no podía evitar querer alejarse. 

—No te muevas, ya casi termino —El ojiplateado nuevamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Bien, ahora recuéstate boca-abajo en la cama.

Malfoy lo hizo lentamente hasta ubicarse en el medio de la cama.

—Muy bien. Voy a limpiarte las heridas mientras te hago unas cuantas preguntas. Y lo mejor será que me respondas con la verdad porque sino habrán nuevas heridas en tu espalda. ¿De acuerdo?

—De... acuerdo —susurró Draco mirando al lado contrario de Potter.

—¿Por qué aun sigues aqui? Llegué a pensar que te habías ido de aquí después de lo que te hice —Draco sintió el ardor recorrer mi espalda, pero intentó no moverse, creyó por un instante que lo curaría con magia.

»Sé que si tú quisieras, podrías ir al Ministerio para que te asignen un auror y dejarme, ya que si yo puedo deshacerme de ti, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. ¿O no lo sabías?

—Yo no... no sabía eso... —Draco creyó intuir porqué no le habían comunicado de eso, ¿pero él realmente podía deshacerse de Potter?

—¿Seguro? —El peliplateado sintió un ardor mucho mayor, estaba presionando su herida abierta con fuerza.

—¡Yo no...! ¡No sabía nada! —Potter se detuvo—. Nadie... me dijo nada... —Nuevamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—Bien, te creo. Otra pregunta , ahora que lo sabes, ¿piensas irte de aquí?

_¿Quiero irme de aquí? ¿Ese auror es mejor que Potter?_

—Malfoy, estoy esperando tu respuesta. —Otra vez ese ardor tocaba directamente una herida abierta.

—¡No, no! —gritó Draco ante el dolor.

_¿Por qué Potter lo curaba al estilo muggle? Aunque es lo mismo que había intentando hacer al no tener varita, pero Potter tenía la suya._

—¿No te irás? —Se oía sorprendido, pero quizás Draco lo confundía.

—...no. —Esas heridas, esos golpes, él podía soportarlos, en eso tenía experiencia, pero lo otro, lo otro no podría soportarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta que te golpeé?

—No... solo no... —Draco no estaba seguro si decirle.

—Malfoy, quiero la verdad. Odio que me oculten cosas, ya no quiero que se me oculte nada, así que o me dices por las buenas o me lo dirás por las malas. ¿Tú decides?

—Yo no... no...

—Sabes, podría hacerle muchas cosas a las heridas de tu espalda, podría cocerlas con mis manos, aunque no soy un experto y tampoco las necesitas, pero nunca se sabe, además he querido averiguar si es cierto que sí le echas sal o limón a una herida, el sufrimiento es peor, ¿sí quieres puedo hacerlos por ti? Y si eso no te convence puedo hacerte nuevas heridas.

—No... espera... —Draco se armó de valor— Un auror... hay un auror que se iba... hacer cargo de mí... pero él... iba a forzarme... a tener relaciones... y yo no... no quiero...

—¿Solo eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que me escogiste a mí solo por qué un auror te quería para su juguete sexual? —Potter parecía querer reírse y Draco solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, no puedo culparte por ser estúpido y no estar con una persona que te encuentra algo atractivo, ¿por qué, en serio, quién va quererte? Pero supongo que puedo darte un premio por decirme la verdad, quédate aquí y no te muevas. —Draco escuchó la puerta abrirse.

_¿Habré hecho bien en contarle a Potter?_

Sus palabras habían lastimado a Draco, pero él sabía que aún podía encontrar a una persona que le quiera, aunque las esperanzas sean mínimas, está seguro que debe haber alguien que pueda quererlo, por lo menos un poco.

—¿Ves que todo es mejor sí me obedeces? Traje un ungüento medicinal que te ayudará a cicatrizar más rápido y a curar tus heridas casi sin dolor. No sé hechizos curativos y esto es lo mejor que tengo, así que vas a tener que aguantarte.

Harry comenzó a esparcir suavemente ese ungüento en su espalda, y aunque le producía un poco de ardor, ya no dolía tanto. Parecía que también contenía una especie de análgesico, ya que sentía la espalda medio dormida.

Draco empezó a relajarse lentamente, ya no sentía tanto dolor y la cama se sentía tan suave, tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir bien y estaba tan cansado que ahora solo quería dormir.

Acercó la almohada a su cabeza para dormir mejor, esperando tener buenos sueños y estar tranquilo en ellos.

**_Continuará..._ **


	9. Fuego.

**_Fuego._ **

—Malfoy.

Potter terminó de ponerle el ungüento en la espalda.

**Se durmió hace rato.**

—¿Qué?

Se acercó a ver su rostro, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración más tranquila.

**¿Lo despertarás?**

_No, es mejor que duerma, el día ya se acabó, así que ya no hay nada más que hacer._

Harry se levantó de la cama agarrando el botiquín y botando los algodones con sangre al basurero, guardando lo demás en el gabinete del baño. Quizás vuelva a servirle después el ungüento.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la suya.

**No voy a dudar que vas por buen camino al amaestraerlo así, dándole castigos y premios.**

_Lo sé._

**Aunque también fallaste.**

_¿En qué? A vos no se te puede contentar con nada._

**El único premio que debería recibir es saber que te hizo feliz. Y dejarlo dormir tampoco fue una buena opción.**

_¿Para qué querías que lo mantenga despierto? Mientras menos tiempo lo vea, mejor para mí. Y sobre lo otro, no creo que sea buena idea._

**¿A quién le importa si es una idea buena o mala? Piénsalo, no crees que sería divertido ver a Malfoy humillarse para ti y que para él esté bien hacerlo.**

_No, no quiero hacerlo feliz._

**¿Y violarlo? Definitivamente, eso no lo hará nada feliz.**

_Tampoco._

**Vamos, ese auror no pudo hacerse con él, pero nosotros sí, debemos aprovecharlo.**

_No, para Malfoy tengo otros planes, que no incluyen violarlo ni volverlo una persona feliz solo por tener que complacerme y ya cállate de una vez, todas tus ideas son malas._

**No pienso callarme y tú no puedes obligarme, eso es lo mejor.**

_Por Merlín Santo, ¿qué hice para que aparecieras en mi cabeza? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente irte y dejarme en paz?_

**Si pudiera irme, también sería muy feliz, pero no, estoy atrapado igual que tú. Pero igual deberías** **agradecerme por estar en tu vida.**

¡Oh, perdón, su real majestad por no ser agradecido con usted!

**No estás perdonado. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer mucho contigo, eras** **un pobre infeliz antes y ahora también.**

_¿Y violar a Malfoy va a ser que dejé de ser un pobre infeliz? Eres más imbécil de lo que creí._

**Tú eres el imbécil. Eres joven y piensas en formalizar una relación que no tiene pies ni cabeza, cuando deberías ir a disfrutar la vida.**

_Gracias a Malfoy no hay ninguna relación que formalizar. Los Weasley no deben querer sabe nada de mí._

**Sabes, creo que ahora me cae bien ese Malfoy. Digo, podrías perder tu virginidad con él.**

_Primero muerto._

**Podrías morir.**

_¿De qué hablas?_

Potter sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al oír eso.

**Jamás pensaste que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo, tú te quieres deshacerte tanto de mí como yo me quiero deshacer de ti.**

_¿Y qué? Vas a matarme para salir de mi cabeza._

**Podría.**

_Já, sigue soñando, jamás lograrás hacerlo, muchos ya lo han intentado._

**Pero yo soy diferente.**

_Estás loco._

**El mono hablando de colas. Tú estás más loco que yo.**

_¿De quién es la culpa?_

**Por favor, no quieras darme todo el crédito a mí, gran parte solo son tus méritos.**

_Jódete._

**Podríamos estar jodiendo a Malfoy ahora mismo.**

_Que asco._

**Tú das más asco y yo no te digo nada.**

_Me lo dices cada vez que puedes._

**De nada.**

_No te agradezco nada._

**Ves, eres un malagradecido.**

_Tú eres una mierda._

**Tú un cobarde, virgen, tonto, estúpido, lento, imbécil, ciego, infeliz, desgraciado, inútil, asqueroso, inservible.**

_¿Terminaste?_

**No, mi lista es larga, pero ya me cansé.**

_Somos dos._

Harry terminó de lavarse los dientes y fue a su habitación para cambiarse su ropa y dormir.

**¿Ya vas a dormir? En serio, además, de todo eres un anciano, ya veo porque no tienes sexo, seguro no te funciona.**

_Eres tan molesto e irritante. Ojalá pudiera matarte sin matarme a mí en el proceso._

**Ya, ya, anciano, que vas a tener un ataque al corazón. Pero no puedo creer que pienses en dormir, hay un hermoso chico durmiendo a unas habitaciones de aquí y tú pensando en dormir.** **¡Ve y acúestate con él!**

_Muérete. Yo pienso dormir._

**Maldito virgen.**

_Maldito violador._

**¿Cómo eres tan estúpido? Tienes una oportunidad de oro y la desaprovechas.**

_Quiero dormir, cállate de una vez._

**...Imbécil. ¿Y? ¿Malfoy no escapara mientras tú duermes?**

_No, Malfoy no va a escapar ni aunque quisiera. Y ya duérmete, que tengo sueño._

**Te odio.**

_El sentimiento es mutuo._

* * *

Dormir... Potter se sentía tan bien al dormir, podía ser libre, sin escuchar molestas voces.

**...erta.**

_...mido._

**...pierta.**

...

**¡Despierta de una maldita vez!**

—¡¿Qué?!

Se sentó de golpe al escuchar ese potente grito en su cabeza. Siempre le pareció una tortura, su propia voz en su cabeza no se elevaba ni un poco, pero la de ese extraño sí.

**Al fin. Llevó tiempo queriendo despertarte, ya es de día.**

_Volveré a dormir._

Se volvió acostar escondiendo su cabeza entre las frazadas, como si así pudiera evitar escuchar otras voces.

**¿Recuerdas que ya no vives solo, verdad? Tienes a alguien a tu cargo.**

_...Malfoy._

**Exacto, Malfoy. Ahora levántate y ve a verlo, que yo también quiero hacerlo.**

_Maldito pervertido. ¿No pudiste haberme dejado dormir más tiempo? O por lo menos, ¿dejarme aprovechar mis minutos de inconsciencia sobre el día de ayer?_

Harry se levantó para ir al baño.

**Ya te dejé dormir, eso es suficiente, ahora es tiempo de hacer lo que yo quiero. Apúrate que quiero verlo.**

_Desesperado._

Potter terminó de hacer sus necesidades y fue a la habitación de Malfoy, lo encontró sentado en la cama mirando la pared.

—Malfoy, sígueme.

El ojigris lo miró al oír su nombre y se levantó para seguirlo. Tenía miedo hablarle, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—...Potter.

—¿Qué sucede?

—...Necesito ropa.

**No se la des, me gusta verlo así.**

_Pervertido._

—Sí, ya veré qué ropa darte y cuándo hacerlo —Harry llegó a la cocina y se sentó en una silla—. Pero ahora prepárame el desayuno.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Creí que habíamos dejado atrás lo de repetirte las mismas cosas dos veces. —Draco tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta al ver su ceño fruncido.

Su espalda se sentía mejor que ayer, pero no quería volver a repetirlo, por lo que miró a su alrededor pensando qué podría hacer, sin embargo, estaba totalmente confundido con lo que veía.

**Mejor si mi desayuno es él.**

_Cállate, no quiero oír tus estúpidas referencias sexuales con Malfoy._

Draco miró los utensilios que habían ahí, pero no reconocía muchos de ellos, tampoco sabía dónde buscar o qué usar, jamás había cocinado en su vida. No tenía idea de absolutamente nada.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes hacerlo o no?

No quería responderle, temía responder de forma incorrecta y que eso le llevé a más golpes.

—Malfoy, ¿siquiera sabes cómo hacer un desayuno?

Los había visto, pero no sabía hacerlos.

—No... yo no... sé...

—Es obvio que no, pasaste de ser una dama rica a una ama de casa sin dinero.

—Entonces... —Malfoy tragó saliva— ¿por qué me pediste que lo haga?

—Solo quería ver lo inútil e inservible que eres. Voy a enseñarte a usar las cosas una sola vez, lo demás va a depender de ti.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a su lado.

**Yo quería ver cómo usaba todo por primera vez y sin saber. Seguro hubiera sido muy gracioso.**

_¿Y dejar que Malfoy incendie mi cocina? Ni lo sueñes._

—Vamos a freír primero un huevo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes romper un huevo?

Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición, eres más inútil de lo que creí.

—No soy un inútil —respondió automáticamente sin pensar.

—Dime qué sabes hacer sin que incluya la magia.

El ojigris no pudo responder a eso.

—Por supuesto que no sabes. ¡Eres un maldito inútil! —Malfoy retrocedió ante el grito—. No te atrevas a retroceder.

Se volvió a acercar un poco más a él.

—No seas cobarde, acércate más. Voy a enseñarte a usar la cocina —Potter encendió el fuego de una hornalla—. Dame tu mano.

—Yo... Yo puedo aprender solo.

—Malfoy, dame tu mano, no me hagas repetirlo una tercera vez.

Dudó un segundo más antes de darle su mano izquierda.

—Voy a enseñarte la valiosa lección de que jamás debes tocar una hornalla encendida. —Harry agarró su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que escape.

—Espera... Potter, no lo hagas. —Trató de alejarse del calor, pero su muñeca estaba firmemente aprisionada mientras le acercaba a la hornalla encendida.

—Malfoy, no seas cobarde. —Su mano ya estaba presionándose sobre el fuego.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡AHHH! —Draco comenzó a llorar ante la desesperación—. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Draco cayó de espaldas cuando su muñeca fue liberada, pero solo se alejó más de él mientras presionaba su brazo con fuerza contra su pecho y lloraba ante el dolor y ardor de su mano.

—Malfoy, que seas un inútil y cobarde no es bueno —Potter apagó la hornalla—. En la última despensa, abajo, hay una caja de primeros auxilios. Lee las instrucciones y cúrate, yo voy por comida. Supongo que no debo advertirte que tienes prohibido salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

Malfoy asintió repetidamente mientras se apegaba más a la pared y acercaba sus piernas a su cuerpo. Tenía más miedo que antes, quería desaparecer, su mano estaba al rojo vivo y el ardor no lo dejaba pensar. Necesitaba tanto a alguien a su lado.

_**Continuará...** _


	10. Hambre.

**_Hambre._ **

El ardor era demasiado doloroso, pero cuando vió que estaba solo se levantó en busca de agua. Necesitaba calmar el calor que seguía incendiando su mano.

Draco abrió gabinete tras gabinete en busca de agua, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, hasta que llegó al fregadero y sintió una gota caer de la pila. No sabía cómo hacer para que salga más agua y presionaba cualquier cosa.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos tampoco le dejaban ver bien y no tenía nada para secarse, así que pasaba sus brazos desnudos por su cara para ver mejor. Al final bajó una pequeña palanca y de ahí comenzó a salir el agua. Rápidamente metió su mano en el frío y eso lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

Ya no sentía su mano quemarse, pero cada vez que la quitaba del agua, el ardor y dolor volvían a atacarlo con fuerza. Por lo que lo dejó en ese sitio unos minutos más. Miró alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudará y recordó el botiquín que Potter mencionó.

Su mano palpitaba de dolor cuando se alejó del agua y buscó el botiquín. Pero cuando lo encontró solo vio vendas y cremas. Volvió a acercar su mano al agua cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, siempre era un respiro de alivio para su dolor.

Dejó el botiquín a un costado y comenzó a leer las instrucciones de las diferentes cremas, buscando alguna que le ayudará, hasta que leyó una que ayudaba contra las quemaduras. Sacó su mano del agua y buscó algo para secarla, pero no había nada, así que lentamente lo secó con su pantalón.

Después abrió el ungüento y suavemente lo pasó por su mano, le dolía demasiado y esperaba que así se calmará un poco. Quería volver a meterlo al agua, pero seguro la crema dejaría de funcionar.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esperaba que sirviera de algo. Habiendo terminado no supo si vendarlo o no. Al final lo hice, pero quedó hecho un desastre y ni siquiera sabía cómo mantenerlo en su lugar.

_¿Debía alegrarme por haberle dado mi mano menos dominante? No, solo quería seguir llorando y esconderme en un rincón oscuro._

Draco respiró profundo antes de volver a guardar el botiquín en su lugar, miró mejor lo que había en su interior y solo encontró un montón de botellas. Algunos decían "Cera Lorito", "Mr. Músculo", no entendía.

_¿Saldrán loros y hombres musculosos del interior?_

Malfoy se levantó del piso y buscó algo que lo haga útil, no quería que Potter volviera a enojarse con él. Aunque quizás ese "algo" no exista, ya que era un inútil que no sabía hacer nada.

No conocía esté mundo y tampoco sabía muchas cosas sobre él, pero ahora tenía frío, durmió sin que nada le cubriera y necesitaba una remera o una manta.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo de moverse, quizás Potter aparece de sorpresa y no lo ve aquí, no quería saber cómo reaccionaria. Pero la casa estaba realmente fría.

Sentía el cuerpo muy tenso por todo lo sucedido, por lo que su espalda empezaba a dolerle, tenía que relajarse y entrar en calor.

Potter debió haberse ido hace quince o veinte minutos, quizás si veía un poco alrededor no se molestaría, siempre cerca a la cocina. Se asomó a la puerta y vió el pasillo, _¿será que alguno de los amigos de Potter vendrá hoy?_

A su izquierda estaba la puerta de salida y a su derecha habían más puertas a los costados, por lo que fue en esa dirección y se acercó a la primera puerta, en su interior estaba el comedor, era bonito, no como el de su casa, pero espacioso.

Pasó su mano sobre la mesa y por el borde de las sillas hasta estar detrás de la silla del medio, la que todos ven y la que ve a todos.

Colocó sus manos sobre el borde de está y recordó las docenas de veces que se sentó en un lugar así en la Mansión Malfoy y solo porque sus padres no estaban en casa y él se convertía en el señor de la casa.

Pero sabe que hubiera preferido mil veces sentarse a un costado y ver a sus padres ahí, desayunando, almorzando y cenando juntos.

Le gustaría poder abrazar a ese niño que mira a todos lados esperando ver a sus padres aparecer y así cambiarse de silla a un costado.

Siempre los esperaba hasta que su comida se volvía insípida y fría. Sin embargo hubo veces en la que aparecieron y se sintió muy feliz por ello... Pero hubo muchas más veces en la que esos hombres aparecieron en su delante.

Le gustaría poder proteger a ese niño de esos hombres, alejarlos de él para que no lo tocasen, tomar su mano y correr lo más rápido posible de ahí mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que esos hombres desaparecerán y que jamás volverán a tocarlo.

Pero no podía y aunque ellos habrían desaparecido, llegaron otros para sustituirlos hasta llegar a Potter. Aún ahora sigue sufriendo mientras otras personas llegaban solo para golpearlo.

_¿Era tan divertido golpearlo? ¿Por eso todos lo hacían?_

Le gustaría proteger a ese niño que nadie más protegió... Pero aun ahora no era capaz de protegerse asimismo... Y nadie más lo haría.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y rápidamente fue a la cocina sin hacer ruido, dos segundos después vió a Potter aparecer con bolsas en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry colocó las compras en la mesa mientras miraba a Draco.

—Nada —respondió el ojigris desviando la mirada mientras ocultaba su mano lastimada.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me vende la mano.

—Lo hiciste mal, pero eso no le sorprende a nadie. Siéntate.

Harry se sentó primero.

—¿No podrías darme una remera o una manta? Tengo frío.

—Siéntate, Malfoy. Me estoy cansando de repetirte las cosas más de una vez. Tienes que obedecer todo lo que te digo a la primera, sino vamos a tener que solucionar eso.

—¿Cómo? —Malfoy se sentó lentamente.

—Cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás. Ahora come, traje hamburguesas y aquí están tus papas. —Potter le dió un paquete envuelto y una cajita con papas.

Agarró el paquete envuelto y lo miró temiendo lo que hubiera en su interior.

—Tienes que desenvolverlo.

—Lo sé... ¿hay cubiertos o un plato?

—Malfoy, no seas delicado. Mira —Sacó la hamburguesa de su envoltura y lo colocó sobre el papel—, ¿ves? Ahora come.

Malfoy miró su comida sin ganas de probarlo, no se ve muy apetecible o comestible.

—Cómelo de una maldita vez, no te va a morder.

Malfoy sostuvo su hamburguesa con sus manos y le di un pequeño mordisco. No sabía bien, pero tampoco mal, pero tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada en días.

—¿Trajiste más? —preguntó Draco cuando terminó.

—Sí, traje más. Pero no son para ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El estómago de Draco todavía rugía de hambre.

—Puedes ganártelos o morirte de hambre, eso depende de ti.

—¿Cómo los gano?

—Créeme que existen tantas formas de que te los ganes.

—¿Tendré que acostarme contigo? —cuestionó Draco con temor.

—No, Malfoy. Me da asco tocarte de esa forma, no voy a acostarme contigo, así que no pienses en eso. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya otras formas de humillarte.

—¿Entonces...?

—Malfoy, está noche vamos a dar un paseo por la plaza y veremos si mereces comer o no.

Draco se desánimo por tener que esperar hasta la noche para comer.— ¿Puedes darme ropa?

—No, tengo que volver a curar las heridas de tu espalda y tu mano, sube a tu habitación y acuéstate boca abajo, después subiré. Y no se te olvide que el día recién empieza, aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer. —Finalizó Harry volviendo a comer.

Draco subió las escaleras después de eso, si le curaba la espalda y la mano podría soportar mejor las cosas que vendrían.

_**Continuará...** _


	11. Libros.

**_Libros._ **

Potter había cumplido su palabra en curar la espalda y la mano de Draco, pero aunque al último le dio sueño después de la medicina, tuvo que levantarse para cumplir órdenes.

—¿En serio? —Draco se quedó de pie ante la inmensa biblioteca, le recordó un poco a su casa.

—Sí, Malfoy, en serio. Sirve de algo y limpia esté lugar. Hermione siempre lo deja todo desordenado y después vuelve preguntándome porqué no lo he limpiado, siendo ella quien lo uso. Pero quizás ya no vuelva más.

—¿Tienen un orden en específico? —preguntó Malfoy mirando todos los libros en el suelo y los estantes casi vacíos.

—No, ordénalos como quieras, no me importa su orden. Solo quiero que estén en los estantes y no en el piso.

—De acuerdo. —Draco dió unos pasos más al interior.

—Voy a salir, volveré a la hora del almuerzo con la comida, procura haber avanzado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí...

Harry salió de la biblioteca mientras Draco caminaba lentamente por el lugar, levantando los libros para acomodarlos en pilas según el nombre del autor.

Potter le había dado a Draco una remera para vestirse, pero aún tenía frío, todo el lugar se sentía muy solitario. Además, él ansiaba tomar un baño, pero sabía que ya no era libre para tomar esas decisiones solo, tendría que preguntárselo después.

Dentro de la biblioteca habían muy pocos libros de colores, la mayoría tenía tonos oscuros, con títulos de color dorado o plateado. Draco quería tomarse el tiempo para leerlos, pero todavía tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo llegar a los libreros más altos, sabía que Granger y Potter usarían magia para bajarlos, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

Así que por el momento las dejó en pilares más altos que él, esperaba que no se cayeran. Luego le preguntaría a Potter sobre qué hacer con ellos. Siguió acomodando más estantes, pero con su mano izquierda inútil, no podía evitar demorarse más.

_Aún le dolía, temía que le dejará alguna marca o cicatrices, pero sabía que eso sería lo más probable._

Draco pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la venda, rozándola levemente. Al igual que la marca tenebrosa, ese sería un recuerdo para toda su vida.

El abrir y cerrar de una puerta lo sobresaltó enormemente, volvió a agarrar los libros del piso y los siguió acomodando en pilares. El lugar estaba tan vacío que podía oír sus pisadas subir por las escaleras, tenía que apresurarse.

—¿Eso es todo lo que hiciste? —Draco respingó al oír esa pregunta. Sabía que no había hecho mucho, pero no podía ir más rápido.

—Lo siento... yo... mi mano...

El de cabellos claros empezó a temblar pensando que sí había sido muy lento.

—No me interesan tus excusas, no puedo creer lo poco que hiciste, ¿y qué pasó con los estantes de arriba? ¿Por qué siguen vacíos?

—No sabía cómo llegar hasta ellos...

—Por supuesto que no, eres tan inútil. Atrás hay una escalera para que la uses, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de buscarla.

—... —Draco sabía que disculparse no tendría sentido, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

—No mereces tener tu almuerzo.

El rubio claro levantó la cabeza asombrado ante esas palabras.

_¿Se iba a quedar sin comer hasta la noche?_

Se mordió el labio inferior, quería gritarle y decirle que era un infeliz, pero nada bueno saldría de eso. Él pagaría con creces por sus palabras.

—Quiero que llenes otros cinco estantes, y completes los anteriores, para después bajar a comer. Búscame cuando acabes.

Harry volvió a salir y dejó a Draco solo

Miro los estantes, después su mano herida y sabía que estaría ahí hasta la noche. Con suerte hasta la tarde, por lo que debía apresurarse si quería comer algo. Así que fue en busca de la escalera que mencionó.

Definitivamente, subir y bajar fue difícil, no podía tener muchos libros en los brazos, ya que temía caerse. No quería lastimarse asimismo, suficiente con Potter.

Las horas siguieron y Malfoy en serio tenía hambre, comió muy poco en la mañana y tampoco había ingerido líquidos. Su boca y garganta se sentían tan resecos. Pero aún le faltaba terminar de ordenar, y con Potter no podía buscar misericordia.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, no pudo evitar resbalar de las escaleras cuando intentaba acomodar unos libros, pero logró sostenerse, aunque se lastimó el mentón y dejó caer todos los libros.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, y recogió los libros verificando que ninguno se haya dañado, por suerte todos estaban bien. Pero nuevamente le vino un mareo y cayó sentado en el piso mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Dudaba encontrar algo de comida en la biblioteca, pero aún así se levantó y fue en su búsqueda. No podía salir del lugar sin haber terminado, no obstante, podía caminar por todo el interior, esperaba no perderse, sabía que el sitio era grande.

Se sostuvo de las estanterías y siguió caminando lentamente.

—¡MALFOY!

Se detuvo en seco al oír su apellido ser gritado con tanto enojo y fuerza. Deseó esconderse entre todas esas estanterías y que Potter jamás lo encontrará. Quiso huir de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas podía mantenerse de pie, así que lo espero en el mismo sitio y no se movió mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

_No tenía sentido esconderse,_ Draco sentía la desesperación crecer en él _, sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría._

Y así fue.

—Malfoy, levántate.

Draco abrió los ojos y vió con un inmenso temor el objeto filoso y brillante que se encontraba justo frente suyo, en la mano de Potter.

—¿No me oíste? Te dije que te pusieras de pie.

Draco negó con la cabeza sintiendo la parálisis del miedo al pensar en lo que le haría con ese cuchillo.

—... Sino te levantas en este mismo instante, esté cuchillo atravesará tu estómago y no me importará que no puedas comer sólidos por dos meses, ya que no puedo matarte, pero mientras respires, todo lo demás está permitido.

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Potter con otros ojos, _¿quién era el monstruo que tenía delante suyo?_

Sin embargo, con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo se puso de pie, apoyándose del librero detrás suyo. Draco miró en otra dirección, no quería verlo, él no conocía a esa persona que tenía la apariencia de Potter, no sabía quién era y aunque no le hubiera gustado conocerlo, se mostraba libremente frente suyo.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando una mano agarró su muñeca derecha y la subió sobre su cabeza. Draco no quiso verlo, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se acercó más a su cuerpo y sintió la respiración de Potter en su mejilla.

—Recuerda siempre todo lo malo que hiciste...

Antes de que Draco pudiera procesar todas sus palabras, sintió un objeto punzante atravesar su mano con fuerza.

—AHHHHH-

De pronto unos labios chocaron con los suyos, acallando su grito y una lengua entró en su boca sin autorización. Draco quería empujarlo, pero su mano izquierda no podía hacer fuerza, y mientras más se movía, el cuchillo seguía cortando su mano.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer profusamente por su rostro, la impotencia y el dolor que sentía era tan grande, junto con la desesperación de no poder apartarlo y alejarlo de él.

_No quería esto, no quería nada de esto._

Draco cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya que no podía respirar bien, sin embargo, todo se sentía tan mal para él, ese era su primer beso, y era un total tormento. Todo lo que podía sentir era un inmenso dolor y desolamiento.

Lo obligaba a besarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, sentía tanto asco de sí mismo.

_¿Nadie jamás podría salvarlo?_

La conmoción y falta de oxígeno lo estaba llevando a la inconsciencia, no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

Antes de darse cuenta había dejado de sentir el dolor en sus manos y la presión en su boca y su pecho. Perdió toda noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

Esperaba no despertar jamás.

_**Continuará...** _


	12. Boda.

_**Boda.** _

El blanco, lo que desbordaba en ese lugar era el color blanco, era todo demasiado brillante a sus ojos. Apenas se podían notar matices de otros colores, pero principalmente todo parecía ser de un blanco tan inmaculado.

Observó el lugar con detenimiento mientras caminaba por los alrededores, viendo que todo estuviera en el lugar apropiado.

El salón era enorme y habían grandes ventanales hacía los costados del lugar, afuera se podía ver la nieve blanca de la noche anterior que había cubierto todo el lugar. Sin embargo, la tormenta había pasado y la luz del sol hacía la nieve mucho más brillante.

Las paredes del lugar tenían unos pequeños adornos de dorado en las esquinas y techo del salón, le daba un toque elegante al salón.

Las mesas y sillas del lugar estaban cubiertas con manteles y cintas blancas, los centro de mesa tenían floreros con rosas blancas, eran muy hermosas y casi no se podían ver el verde de su tallo.

Su boda iba a celebrarse en ese lugar y quería que todo fuese de ese color, lleno de pureza, bondad, de luz y amor. De cosas que no había tenido antes, un lugar cálido donde todo sea felicidad.

No quería ni un solo sitio oscuro, todo debía estar bien iluminado. Sin embargo, aunque el lugar estuviera listo, y él también con un elegante traje blanco, no podía ver a la persona que se casaría con él.

No podía ni imaginar cómo sería. La verdad, no sabía nada sobre su aspecto, solo que esperaba a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tampoco podía ver a los invitados, había querido que el lugar sea grande para que entrarán todos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía imaginar a una sola persona que vaya a asistir a su boda y que lo felicitará o le diera los buenos deseos.

Empezaba a sentirse todo tan vacío y silencioso. El frío que antes no había sentido ahora estaba muy presente en él. El viento también empezaba a sentirse. Sin embargo, no había ninguna ventana o puerta abierta.

Comenzó a retroceder con miedo, de pronto una fuerte ventisca elevó las mantas de las sillas y mesas. La oscuridad salió de esos lugares y comenzó a extenderse con rapidez. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal para abrirla, pero no pudo moverla ni un poco. Cuando se giró la oscuridad ya estaba sobre él.

—NOOOOOO

Draco se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y miró con rapidez a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el sitio donde estaba. Su respiración era rápida y trató de tranquilizarse al ver que se encontraba solo.

De pronto lo recordó. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y ambas estaban vendadas. Comenzó a llorar al terminar de recordar cada acontecimiento de lo sucedido. Pero se calló al oír la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, se acercó más a la pared temiendo a Potter.

—Malfoy, despertaste.

Potter entró a la habitación y Draco desvío su vista a cualquier lado que no fuera el rostro de su guardián.

—¿Qué tal están tus manos?

—...bien... —Le dolía, pero no quería decírselo.

—Te traje la cena, ya es muy tarde, pero supuse que tendrías hambre.

Draco por fin lo miró y vió que tenía una bandeja con comida en las manos, nuevamente quiso llorar, pero tembló cuando lo sintió acercarse. Dejó su comida en el velador.

—También quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, no podía perdonarle, sin embargo, tampoco creía sus palabras, así que se quedó callado.

_¿Qué le sucedió ahora?_

—Después hablaremos, hasta mientras come.

Potter salió de la habitación. Draco miró la comida con desconfianza.

_¿Qué sucedió mientras dormía?_

Pero aún tenía mucha hambre, así que empezó a comer lentamente, no tenía mucha fuerza para sostener los cubiertos, sus manos se sentían completamente inútiles.

Y no solo para él, sino también para Potter.

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

—No limpiaste la cocina. —Fue lo primero que Harry dijo al verlo.

—Si la limpié, me pasé la mañana limpiándola hasta que estuviera bien. —Draco realmente se esforzó para hacerlo bien y que no tuviera más castigos.

—Sigo viéndola mugre, es como si solo lo hubieras hecho superficialmente, así no sirve, tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo y no te atrevas a objetarme nada, solo hazlo de una vez. Tienes dos horas, ni más ni menos, por tu bien espero que lo hagas mejor o, sino, terminarás comiendo tu almuerzo en el piso y sin un plato, mucho menos con algún cubierto —pronunció Potter saliendo de la cocina, pasando por su lado.

Quería llorar de la impotencia, ni siquiera podía presionar sus puños con fuerza, sus manos seguían sin mejorar mucho. Además, ese Potter amable de esa noche jamás volvió aparecer, incluso creyó que lo había imaginado, pero sabía que no era así.

Simplemente desapareció.

Pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en ello y en sus padres, a veces pensaba en cómo estarían ellos, si su situación es igual o mejor, esperaba que así fuera y no peor.

Tener noticias del mundo exterior también era imposible, no tenía ningún medio de comunicación que no fuera la chimenea, pero casi no era usada. Nadie volvió a visitar a Potter.

Salir de casa también era un sueño impensable, estaba encerrado en ese lugar, debía pensar que así sería Azkaban, solo que sin las tareas domésticas y sin Potter.

Draco comenzó a limpiar nuevamente la cocina, pero estaba seguro que lo había hecho bien, sin embargo, todo era impredecible con Potter. Aunque siempre creyó que era un chico desarreglado y sin preocupaciones por la limpieza o el orden de las cosas. Ya veía que no.

Tampoco había vuelto a mencionar lo del beso, temió que Potter volviera a sobrepasarse con él, sin embargo, no sucedió nada en las últimas semanas. Eso lo calmaba.

Draco miraba el reloj cada cierto tiempo, no quería que se le acabara. Aún tenía problemas para distinguir algunos productos de limpieza y objetos, pero ya se estaba manejando mejor. Se arrodilló en el piso mientras guardaba todo en su lugar.

—¿Qué haces en el piso? —Draco se sobresaltó al oírlo.

—Terminaba de guardar todo.

—Ya veo, pero aúnn hay algo sucio aquí, está mugre.

—¿Qué cosa? —Draco se levantó del suelo para ver mejor el lugar.

—Tú.

—...

—Ve a bañarte, está noche saldremos, ya lo hemos pospuesto demasiado.

—Sí... —Fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy para dirigirse al baño.

_¿Potter lo sacaría de casa? ¿A dónde irían?_

Recuerda que hace tiempo lo mencionó, pero creyó que lo había olvidado y deshecho la idea.

Sin embargo, por ahora se relajaría y tomaría un buen baño, no le dijo que se apresurará, así que estaba bien si se tomaba su tiempo en limpiarse. Un baño caliente era lo que siempre necesitaba para relajarse.

Se tomó su tiempo en limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho y salió de la regadera. Buscó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, ya no tenía los productos de limpieza de antes, pero igual se sentía bien estar fresco.

Secó su cuerpo y salió desnudo del baño, pero se quedó estático al ver a Potter sentado en su cama y él rápidamente intentó cubrirse.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, así saldrás a la calle.

—...¿qué? —Draco no podía creerlo.

—Sí, y quítate esa toalla.

—Yo... yo...

No sabía qué hacer, pero no obedecerlo no era una opción, así que se quitó lentamente la toalla y la dejó caer al piso.

—Debe haber un saco en tu armario, póntelo.

Malfoy camino hasta el armario, pero sin darle la espalda a Potter, temía por su seguridad, así que rápidamente se puso el abrigo negro que encontró para cubrirse completamente. Era muy suave al tacto.

—...¿Ahora?

—Iremos a pasear, Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Anteriormente, había llegado a un conflicto entre querer y alejar a los perros de mí. Sin embargo, siempre me han dado curiosidad, pero jamás pude tener uno. No obstante, hoy parece ser tu día de suerte, Malfoy, serás mi perro y te sacaré a pasear.

_Potter se volvió demente, definitivamente perdió la cordura._

—Estás loco —dijo por reflejo, pero no había pasado ni un milisegundo cuando sintío un puño estamparse contra su mejilla, logrando que el impacto le hiciera perder el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

—Jamás en tu puta vida vuelvas a decirme que estoy loco —dijo con voz amenazante y severa—. Deberías estar agradecido de que te trate como mi perro, tú no eres más que pura mierda, ni siquiera eso, eres mil veces peor.

La mejilla le dolía demasiado, debía tenerla roja, pero no se acercaba al dolor en su pecho. Lentamente volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Muy bien, ahora te falta algo más.

Draco vio a Harry meter la mano en su bolsillo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a sacar. Pero solo era un collar, se lo puso alrededor del cuello blanquecino.

—Listo, oficialmente ya eres mi perro —comentó Potter dando unos pasos hacía atrás—. Vamos, después te colocaré la correa.

Draco lo siguió hasta la puerta de salida mientras pensaba en lo humillante que era esto, se sentía demasiado incómodo saliendo a la calle vistiendo solo un abrigo y descalzo. Además, tenía hambre. Normalmente, comía en la mañana y noche, y ya había pasado su hora de comer.

_Un momento. ¿Habló de una correa? ¿Le pondrá una correa?_

Draco llevó sus dedos al collar para sentir su textura, parecía muy fácil de quitar, sin embargo, sabía que tenía prohibido hacer eso. Aún si Potter no lo dijo con palabras, él lo sabía.

También que esto era un infierno para ambos, mirando cada día a nuestra peor pesadilla.

**_Continuará..._ **


	13. Ayuda.

**_Ayuda._ **

**Ve.**

_No._

**Ve, ahora.**

_Repítelo cuantas veces quieras, no iré._

**¡Esta dándose un baño, es tu oportunidad perfecta para ir!**

_Muérete._

**Eres estúpido, un completo imbécil.**

_Si tan estúpido soy, ya podrías estar yéndote de mi cabeza._

**Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte más infeliz, aunque eso ya lo logras tú solo.**

Potter miró su reloj esperando que Malfoy se apresurará y saliera del baño.

_Ya no te soporto, hasta prefiero escuchar la voz de Malfoy que la tuya._

**Tenemos la misma voz, claro que la mía es más gruesa y mejor que la tuya.**

_No tenemos la misma voz y la tuya se oye como la de un señor regañándome a cada rato._

**Es porque eres un idiota.**

Harry se levantó y fue a la habitación de Malfoy, era mejor esperar ahí, además de que podría sacarlo fácilmente del baño.

**Veo que ya estás aprendiendo.**

_Cállate._

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró el interior vacío, podía escuchar la regadera detrás de la puerta del baño. Caminó por el lugar notando que todo seguía exactamente igual. Es como si Malfoy no viviera aquí.

Sin embargo, también había algo diferente, una esencia en el aire, su presencia flotando por el toda la casa.

**¿Al fin lo notas?**

_¿Qué cosa?_

**No seas imbécil, hablo de su magia.**

_Pero no tiene una varita._

**¿Y? Ese chico es un mago sangre pura de los más grandes. ¿Cuántos vas a encontrar cómo él? Tiene poder dentro suyo.**

_Sigue sin preocuparme._

Potter se sentó en la cama de Draco para esperarlo.

**¿De verdad no piensas en todo lo que nos beneficiaría si lo tenemos siempre con nosotros?**

_Solo me trae problemas._

**Estás loco, no eres capaz de ver lo que hay dentro de él.**

_Tú eres el mal-_

La puerta del baño se abrió y Draco se quedó parado en el marco al ver a Potter sentado en su cama.

Rápidamente trató de cubrir su desnudez, pero lo detuvieron en el acto.

—...¿qué?

—Sí, sí, y quítate esa toalla.

—Yo... yo...

Potter vió dudar a Malfoy pero no tardó mucho en obedecerlo.

—Debe haber un saco en tu armario, póntelo.

Harry no verificó el interior, pero sí todo seguía igual, debía seguir ahí ese abrigo que una vez compró. Malfoy se lo puso y se le ajustó muy bien al cuerpo.

**No puedes ser tan ciego para no ver lo que es él.**

—... ¿Ahora? —Draco estaba nervioso.

—Iremos a pasear, Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Anteriormente, había llegado a un conflicto entre querer y alejar a los perros de mí. Sin embargo, siempre me han dado curiosidad, pero jamás pude tener uno. No obstante, hoy parece ser tu día de suerte, Malfoy, serás mi perro y te sacaré a pasear —finalizó Harry mostrando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de bueno.

—Estás loco —Escuchar esas palabras alejaron cualquier tipo de raciocinio en Potter, él no dudó en estampar su puño con fuerza contra la mejilla de Malfoy.

—Jamás en tu puta vida vuelvas a decirme que estoy loco —dije con voz fuerte—. Deberías estar agradecido de que te trate como mi perro, tú no eres más que pura mierda, ni siquiera eso, eres mil veces peor.

Potter se calmó luego de unos minutos.

—Muy bien, ahora te falta algo más —Harry le colocó el collar de cuero negro en su cuello, ajustó la hebilla y vió satisfecho el resultado.

—Listo, oficialmente ya eres mi perro. Vamos, después te colocaré la correa.

Salieron de casa y comenzaron a caminar por una calle desierta. Era lo bueno de vivir alejado de la ciudad, aunque tampoco estaban muy lejos de ella, solo a una hora de viaje.

El ojiverde miró de reojo a Malfoy, él caminaba unos pasos detrás suyo, pero su mirada se encontraba en el piso, parecía pensar.

Para el pelinegro, Malfoy seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció en Hogwarts, no había cambiado nada ante sus ojos, por lo que era muy consciente de todo lo que le hacía, sabía que después ninguno volvería a verse.

No debieron haberse encontrado, sacó lo peor de la situación.

**¿Qué tal si dejas de lamentarte y le dices a Malfoy que se quite el abrigo para que camine desnudo delante de nosotros?**

_Olvídalo, no quiero ver a Malfoy desnudo._

**Yo sé que quieres, vamos, a mí no me engañas. Podremos ver las piernas torneadas de Malfoy, como su trasero desnudo y su piel tan tersa.**

_No le diré que ande desnudo delante mío._

**Que aburrido, te molestaré todo el camino hasta que hagas que Malfoy se quité el abrigo.**

_Ya me molestas cada segundo de mi vida. ¿Qué tendrá esto de diferente?_

**Que ahora será mil veces peor.**

_Eres un hijo de puta._

**Tú no cooperas en nada.**

_Bien, cooperare contigo._

**Yo sabía que querías ver a Malfoy desnudo.**

_Muérete._

—Malfoy. —Harry se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —El rubio miró a los costados pensando que había algún peligro.

—Quítate el abrigo.

—... qué... —Esta vez miró más frenéticamente a los alrededores.

—Hazlo de una vez y dámelo.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en pánico, pero aún así obedeció se quitó su única y se la dio a Potter.

—Muy bien, ahora camina delante mío.

Tardó en acatar su orden, pero al fin se dispuso a caminar. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y ligeramente encorvado, tampoco sabía dónde colocar sus manos, Malfoy temía que apareciera algún transeúnte por el lugar.

**¿Ves? Esto es muchísimo mejor.**

_Ya coopere contigo, ahora te callas._

El aire fresco no le ayudaba a relajarse, Malfoy estaba tenso y su mirada era frenética ante cualquier ruido de la calle, pero todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de sus pasos. Quería mirar a Potter, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, quizás pueda hablarle, así que después de mucho pensar y meditar, lo intentó.

—¿Potter…?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué ya no te visitan tus… amigos? Siempre se los vió tan unidos que… no los imaginaba estando separados.

—Me repudian. Lo hacen desde que se enteraron que soy tu guardián, me dijeron que estaba demente por aceptar hacerme cargo de ti.

—Lo siento... —Malfoy se arrepintió de haber comenzado esa conversación.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el de ojos verdes mirando esa espalda blanquecina, sus huesos sobresalen.

—Por haberte buscado ese día.

—Es verdad, no fue tu mejor plan, ¿pero cuándo has tenido buenas ideas?

Malfoy piensa que es verdad, jamás hizo algo bien.

—Pero aún puedo recuperarlos, sin embargo, debo deshacerme de ti.

Oír esas palabras heló mucho más el cuerpo de Malfoy.

—¿Vas a deshacerte de mí…? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Malfoy, sí no te arrojé a la calle la primera semana que estuviste conmigo, tampoco te arrojaré ahora.

—… Gracias. —El alivió recorrió su cuerpo frío por el clima de la noche.

—Tampoco me lo agradezcas. Admite que tu estadía conmigo no es un lecho de rosas, se acerca más al dolor y a la tristeza. Debiste escoger otro guardián para ti.

El pelirubio lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido.

—... Tú no fuiste mi primera opción, pero nadie más quería ayudarme y solo apareciste frente a mí cuando el tiempo se acababa.

—Viniste a mí por falta de opciones, no me sorprende. O sea que, ¿sigues creyendo que yo fui tu mejor opción contra ese auror? Después de lo que vives, y viviste, conmigo, ¿piensas que es mejor estar conmigo que con él?

—... Sí... —Malfoy dudó.

—Hm, no estás convencido, tu respuesta es inválida.

Respiró hondo antes de responder.— Ninguno de los dos eran buenas opciones, era como escoger al mejor entre los peores.

—¿Soy el mejor de los peores? —La voz de Potter se oía divertida detrás de Malfoy.

**No eres el mejor en nada, no te hagas ilusiones.**

Cállate, prometiste estar callado si Malfoy se quitaba el abrigo.

—... —El ojigris temía responder a esa pregunta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más mientras caminaban, los pies le dolían a Draco, pero no era capaz de informárselo.

—Malfoy.

—¿Sí?...

—¿Quisieras morir? ¿Te gustaría morir aquí y ahora?

Esa pregunta aceleró el ritmo de su corazón.— No... yo no... quisiera morir.

¿Lo mataría?, era la pregunta que se repetía Draco.

—Yo sí, si lo quisiera. Mi vida es absurda, no haga nada productivo y ni sé lo que quiero para mi futuro.

—Pero... tú haces algo productivo, digo, gracias a ti aún sigo vivo. —Draco bajo la mirada al decir aquello.

—Malfoy, no me importas. Es en serio, me vale mierda tu vida y lo que te llegue a pasar si estoy o no estoy aquí. Tú no eres suficiente razón para que siga vivo.

—Es verdad… lo siento...

El ojigris sintió las piernas débiles, pero no detuvo su andar, sin embargo, lo hizo más lento.

—No vayas a llorar, nos hemos dicho cosas muchísimo peores en la escuela. Además, siempre ha sido así. Nos odiamos, nos aborrecemos, queremos matarnos el uno al otro, golpearnos, humillar al otro siempre que tenemos la oportunidad. ¿Qué pasó con ese chico orgulloso que eras?

—No sé...

Y Draco realmente no sabía lo que le sucedió, quizás simplemente estaba cansado. Además, ya no quería más lesiones, él no podía dejar de ver sus manos lastimadas sanando lentamente.

—Por favor, no puedas estar así de tranquilo y calladito solo por unas heridas así —Harry vió desde sus espaldas que Malfoy miraba sus manos—. En la guerra muchos perdieron partes de su cuerpo y no se rindieron tan fácilmente. Dijiste que no querías morir, pero tampoco quieres vivir. Solo eres un cobarde.

El ojigris detuvo su andar y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de poner sus manos en puños. Le dolía tanto ser así, él más que nadie sabía todo lo que era, y era un gran cobarde.

Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y luego sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso. Acercó sus manos a su pecho y gritó tan fuerte que Harry retrocedió unos pasos. Quería expulsar todo el dolor que sentía.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!

Amargas lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras presionaba sus manos con fuerza en su pecho, siguió lanzando grito tras grito hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y dobló más su cuerpo. Apegando su pecho sobre sus muslos y su cabeza quedaba encima el asfalto, a la altura de sus rodillas.

—¿Hola? —Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de un extraño. Creía que no había nadie a los alrededores—. ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó con cautela.

Potter vió que el extraño miraba detrás de él, los ojos de ese hombre se sorprendieron al ver un cuerpo desnudo en el piso.— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada que le interese —Potter se acercó más a Malfoy—. Solo se está descargando un poco de sus emociones.

—Llamaré a la policía.

—Le rogaría que no hiciera eso, le mostraré que está bien.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Malfoy y se acercó a su oído—. Te vas a poner de pie en este mismo instante y le dirás que estás bien.

Malfoy asintió y con dificultad se puso de pie, la tensión en su cuerpo era muy fuerte, al igual que el frío.

—¿Lo ve? Se encuentra bien.

Malfoy no era capaz de levantar la mirada, su cara seguía llena de lágrimas y su cuerpo se tambaleaba y temblaba por la baja temperatura.

—Entonces, llamaré una ambulancia.

—Por favor, no haga las cosas más complicadas.

El hombre los miró a ambos y comenzó a marcar en su teléfono, pero antes de poder continuar, una energía fuerte lo golpeó y cayó desmayado al piso.

—Vamos, Malfoy, es hora de volver a casa. —Potter comenzó a caminar.

En cambio, el ojigris no se movió en absoluto, miraba estupefacto al hombre tirado en el piso. Jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de ayudarlo, pero ahora veía que no tenía ninguna salvación.

—¡Malfoy!

El ojigris se sobresaltó ante ese grito y camino rápido hacia Potter, pero los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, así que no fue tan rápido como quiso. Fue en ese momento que sintió una mano en su muñeca y le hizo apresurar su caminata.

—¿Por qué me hice cargo de ti? —murmuró Harry.

Draco no entendió esa pregunta, creía que lo hizo para humillarlo y vengarse de él, pero quizás no era solo eso. Sin embargo, él tampoco lo sabía, pero también esperaba que ese hombre estuviera bien.

_**Continuará...** _


	14. Enojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito que lean las nuevas etiquetas y advertencias, está historia contiene algunas escenas fuertes.

**_Enojo._ **

Draco no estaba preparado para esto, definitivamente no lo estaba. Podía observar en el rostro de Potter la rabia que estaba sintiendo, el ceño fruncido que tenía era demasiado notorio. Giró lentamente su cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

—Malfoy.

El tono gélido en su voz le estaba hacia temer por su vida.

—Yo... no sabía nada al respecto, nunca me dijeron nada a mí... —argumentó el rubio cerrando los ojos con un poco de fuerza.

—Levántate, vamos, debemos irnos ahora.

El ojigris se levantó del piso y lo siguió por detrás con pasos lentos mientras subían las escaleras y llegaban a su habitación. Normalmente no tocaba la ropa del armario, ya que no tenía permitido hacerlo, siempre era Potter quién le decía qué debía usar.

—Ponte está ropa, no queremos que te vean llegando desnudo, pero primero date un baño.

Draco solo asintió ante sus palabras y fue directo al baño, debía apresurarse, esa carta lo tenía de mal humor y no quería que dirigiera hacia él todo ese enojo.

Las cicatrices en su cuerpo comenzaban a acumularse, llegaban por una u otra cosa. Además, Potter no quería borrarlas de su cuerpo, serían sus marcas para siempre.

Salió del baño más limpio luego de varios minutos y encontró unas zapatillas en la puerta, se las puso y salió de la habitación para buscar a su guardián.

—¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto en darte un baño?

—Lo siento... —Draco bajó la mirada.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo —Ambos se acercaron a la chimenea de la sala—. Malfoy, tú irás primero, te juro que si haces cualquiera de tus jugarretas o escapadas no tendré ni un mínimo de compasión contigo.

—No me alejaré de ti y te obedeceré.

—Bien dicho.

Luego de minutos ambos se encontraban en los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia. Malfoy se mantenía pegado a Potter, ya que también ese lugar le trae demasiados malos recuerdos, un sitio así debería traer seguridad a la comunidad, pero a él solo le daban ganas de huir muy lejos.

Sumando que alguien podría atacarlo desde cualquier dirección, pero estaba seguro que no lo harían si se mantenía muy cerca a Potter.

—Vas a lograr que me tropiece si sigues caminando tan junto a mí, colócate delante mío, ya sabes a donde vamos. 

Draco no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

—Espera aquí afuera, no te muevas por nada del mundo. —Amenazó Harry antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Draco buscó sillas vacías para sentarse, encontró algunas, pero estaban un poco alejadas de la puerta, no obstante, eran fáciles de ver, así que fue hasta ellas.

Estaban en un lugar público, así que era imposible que las personas no lo vieran sentado ahí. Por suerte alguno solo pasaban por ahí, otros le ignoraban, pero la mayoría se encargaba de demostrarle su odio con la mirada. Podía soportar todo eso.

En lugar de eso trató de buscar rostros conocidos, pero ahí no había absolutamente nadie que él conociera. Realmente quería saber sobre el paradero de sus padres.

Miró la puerta por la que Potter había entrado, imaginaba de lo que estarían hablando en el interior, sobre lo que estaría diciendo de él y eso también le asustaba.

¿En algún momento se aburriría de él? ¿Lo echaría a manos de algún auror si eso pasará? ¿Me tiraría como un trapo viejo? ¿Cómo a un juguete roto y sucio? ¿Igual a un objeto que ya no sirve? ¿Cuándo será que Potter se aburrirá de mí? ¿Ese día será el final?

—Malfoy.

Elevó la cabeza lentamente, girándola un poco, al escuchar esa voz, esperando equivocarse al reconocerla, sabiendo que no fue así al verlo parado a un lado suyo.

—Auror Heyward... —murmuró lentamente.

Draco miró la puerta de la oficina del Ministro esperando que Potter saliera rápidamente de ese lugar.

—¿Será que ya me extrañabas y por eso estás aquí? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, pero él intentó alejarse, sobre todo cuando quiso tocar su muslo.

—No.

Fue todo lo que el rubio dijo. Sin embargo, quiso vomitar del asco cuando ese auror se acercó nuevamente a él para tocar su rodilla, así que quitó su mano para que no le tocará.

—¿O será que Harry Potter ya se cansó de ti? No me sorprendería si ese fuese el caso, pero sabes que las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti, como también espero que tus piernas lo estén para mí.

Esta vez fue más atrevido y presionó con más fuerza su mano en el muslo de Draco para evitar que lo alejara.

—Me da asco —Draco se levantó de golpe del asiento—, jamás me acostaría con alguien como usted, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, preferiría mil veces enfrentar a la muerte.

—¿Tu muerte, eh? Eso puede solucionarse muy fácil, solo tendría que pagar una multa por asesinarte, ¿no suena nada mal, verdad?

El auror también se levantó de la banca y apuntó directamente a Malfoy con su varita.

Draco abrió enormemente los ojos al ver tal acto frente a la puerta del propio Ministro, miró asustado a los alrededores esperando que alguien, pero absolutamente todos apartaban su mirada y desviaban su camino.

Actuaban como si no fuera a suceder un asesinato justo frente a sus ojos. El rubio pensó frenéticamente en un plan que lo salvará, pero nada acudió a su mente y solo pudo cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos cuando escuchó el Maleficio prohibido ser pronunciado con fuerza.

—¡Protego!

El ojigris siguió temblando aún después de ser salvado. Bajó lentamente los brazos y vio a la comadreja a unos pasos lejos de él.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—Salvándote la vida, ¿no se nota? —respondió mirándolo para después acercarse.

—No... no debiste hacer eso...

Iba a morir, pensó Draco en esa posibilidad.

—Auror Heyward, quedará bajo vigilancia y sin licencia hasta la verificación de su trabajo como auror. Atacar dentro del Ministerio de Magia es un grave delito, pudo lastimar de gravedad a cualquier brujo o bruja. —El pelirrojo fue firme.

—Auror Weasley, estoy demasiado seguro de mis capacidades y que no dañaría jamás a un inocente.

—No me contradiga ni me discuta, vaya a que lo revisen. Y tú, ¿dónde está tu guardián? Se suponía que debía cuidar que no causarás ningún problema y aquí estás a punto de causar un gran revuelo.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada, ese auror fue el que vino a molestarme y a tratar de matarme. Además, Potter está con el Ministro en su oficina, me dijo que debía quedarme aquí.

—¿Siempre es así de irresponsable contigo? ¿Acaso te vigila? ¿O deja que siempre hagas lo que quieras?

—Si él me dejará hacer lo que quisiera, no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Por qué no te vas ahora Vamos, vete de aquí.

—No puedo hacer eso, Potter me mataría.

—Alguien ya iba a hacerlo, pero yo mismo puedo alejarte de mi amigo. —Weasley agarró a Malfoy y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

—¡No, suéltame, déjame en paz! ¡No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado! —Y nuevamente nadie iba a ayudarlo.

—¿Malfoy, en serio crees que puedes luchar contra mí? Eres más débil que una acelga.

—¡No, no, no! —Potter podría pensar que él se estaba escapando—. ¡Bájame, ahora, no me toques! —Comenzó a golpear su espalda y patearlo mientras Weasley empezaba a caminar. Draco cerró los ojos ante la impotencia y las ganas de llorar.

Pero fue en ese mismo instante que una mano agarró la muñeca de Malfoy y obligó a Weasley a detenerse.

—¿A dónde te lo llevas? —Draco tragó saliva al oír esa voz, no era capaz de abrir los ojos—. No tienes derecho a llevártelo a ningún lugar, yo soy su guardián.

—Harry... —Weasley estaba tan sorprendido como yo que no podíamos formular ninguna oración.

—Bájalo, es mío. Solo yo puedo llevármelo.

—¡Pues eres un mal guardián! ¡Estuvo a punto de armar un gran revuelo y por eso me lo llevaba! —El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tales palabras y notó que Potter lo miraba con enojo.

—¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Weasley, eres un mentiroso! —gritó Draco con total furia y desepero—. ¡Un auror vino a molestarme y hasta quiso matarme! ¡Yo no tenía nada para defenderme, así que solo me quedé quieto!

—Ron, bájalo, aunque haya querido armar un revuelo, yo soy su guardián, yo sabré que castigo darle —Draco sabía que de eso no tenía escaparía, tuvo ganas de llorar al saber que recibiría uno de sus castigos.

Weasley lo bajó, pero ahora Malfoy solo tenía deseos de correr muy lejos de todo el mundo. Sin esperar nada más Potter le tomó del brazo para alejarlos e ir hacia las chimeneas. No pudo mirar a ningún lado, sabía que recibiría un castigo a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Al llegar a casa no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para nada cuando sintío el agarré de su cabello con fuerza y estamparon su cabeza contra la pared. El dolor y mareo le produjeron ganas de vomitar.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando otro golpe lo hizo perder brevemente la consciencia y cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo. Malfoy trató de enfocar a Potter, pero el dolor no le permitía hacer mucho.

—Yo no... hice nada... —murmuraba entre gemidos de dolor—... por favor... no...

—Malfoy, sabes, yo también recibía muchos castigos sin haber hecho nada malo de parte de mis tíos, tampoco lo entendía, los tirones del cabello, los golpes, las palabras hirientes eran algo de mi día a día, y yo solo era un niño, estaba solo, no tenía padres que me protejan. —El ojiverde se agachó en una rodilla para verlo más de cerca.

»Pero siempre siento que soy muy blando contigo, nada parece ser suficiente, pero ahora intentaremos algo nuevo para ti y viejo para mí.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a golpear su rostro en repetidas ocasiones, y aunque Malfoy intentó defenderse, no pudo hacer nada contra esa fuerza bruta. Lo único que lo salvó fue perder completamente la consciencia.

_**Continuará...** _


	15. Golpes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, siempre tomen en cuenta las nuevas etiquetas.

**_Golpes._ **

Harry asentía ante las palabras del Ministro, pero sinceramente, él había esperado que la reunión fuera para algo más importante, no para que le diera más reglas y sermones sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo único interesante fue lo que leyó en la carta, sobre un medimago que vendría a revisar a Malfoy, no había leído antes que alguien vendría a verlo. Dijeron que lo harían por rutina, pero no había sucedido antes y no conocía a otro guardián que esté en su misma situación para consultarle.

**¿No pensaras que tienen un club o algo parecido?**

_No, pero hubiera sido de ayuda._

**No, sí, por supuesto, hubiera sido genial que entre ustedes se hablen y tengan sus reuniones para tomar el té mientras discuten por saber quién tiene al mejor mortífago a su cargo y se pasen consejos entre ustedes. Suena asqueroso, después el enfermo soy yo.**

_Si lo dices así suena mal._

**Yo prefiero pensar en Malfoy y lo que estaría haciendo sin compartírselo a una bola de extraños y sucios pervertidos.**

_Tú eres el sucio pervertido._

**Gracias y así estoy muy bien, siendo solo yo.**

_Siempre estás al pendiente de Malfoy, no me digas que te enamoraste._

**¿Tú sabes lo que es amar a alguien y desearlo al mismo tiempo? ¿Lo sabes?**

_...No._

**¿De verdad necesitas tu cuerpo? ¿Qué tal si me lo regalas?**

Potter muy bien pudo decirle que se vaya a la mierda, pero los gritos de Malfoy le interrumpieron, así que se levantó con rapidez sin escuchar las réplicas del Ministro para ver lo que sucedía afuera de su oficina, observó que alguien se lo llevaba a cuestas.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia él, alejó a las personas que miraban curiosas lo que sucedía y agarró su muñeca cuando estuve a un palmo de distancia.

—¿A dónde te lo llevas? —Mafoy se quedó petrificado—. No tienes derecho a llevártelo a ningún lado, yo soy su guardián.

**¿Ves? Yo te lo dije, si no lo agarras bien, alguien más se lo llevará.**

_Cállate, no quiero oírte ahora._

**A ti también te atrae, por eso no quieres que nadie más se lo lleve, sino lo hubieras dejado ir hace tiempo.**

—Harry...

—Bájalo es mío, solo yo puedo llevármelo.

Ron le gritó a Harry lo mal guardián que era y eso solo lo enfureció más, en cuánto bajó a Malfoy se lo llevó de ese lugar y de las personas que no paraban de murmurar a sus alrededores.

Esos susurros incesantes lo fastidiaban, por eso no dudó en golpear a Malfoy en cuanto llegaron a su casa. Su ira no cesó por más que viera al rubio tirado en el piso y en la semi inconsciencia.

No conforme con eso el pelinegro se sentó en su estómago para seguirle propinando golpe trás golpe en el rostro. La furia que sentía no paraba, ni por más sangre que viera frente a él, en cambio, siguió haciéndolo con más fuerza.

**DETENTE YA.**

Solo así Harry se detuvo.

**Está inconsciente desde hace rato.**

_¿Pero qué...?_

**Será mejor que lo cures, quizás no totalmente, pero si las heridas más graves.**

_No sé hechizos de sanación._

**HAZLO YA O TE JURO QUE YO SALGO PARA MATARTE.**

_BIEN, DE ACUERDO._

Harry comenzó a recordar todos los hechizos de sanación que sabía para evitar que Malfoy muera desangrado. Sin embargo, no pudo quitar la hinchazón de su rostro y los moretones que tendría. Pero no moriría.

_¿Contento?_

**Sí, pero ahora aléjate de él.**

_Como quieras._

Harry jamás había pensado en tomar alcohol para emborracharse, pero ahora le parecía una excelente ocasión para ello. Fue a la vitrina de bebidas y sacó una botella para empezar.

La noche recién empezaba.

* * *

—Por favor, no... —habló una voz débil.

—...Lo que busca, no lo tenemos... —dijo un hombre mayor de cabellera rubia.

—Lo tienen —murmuró una tercera persona exhalando un cigarrillo, dejando salir después el humo de su boca—, y yo lo quiero.

—No lo tenemos... —susurró la mujer sentada en una silla metálica con sus extremidades atadas.

—¿En serio piensan que soy tan estúpido como para creerles? —La tercera voz se oyó más molesta—. Todo mi trabajo, todo mi esfuerzo, toda mi investigación —Se alejó del ventanal donde se encontraba para acercarse a la pareja. —Los mataría aquí mismo, pero primero quiero lo que es mío.

—...Nuestra respuesta siempre será la misma... —dijo el hombre atado al igual que su esposa.

—Eso es porque he sido demasiado blando con ustedes, señores Malfoy, pero el sentimentalismo se acabó. —Acató apagando su cigarrillo en el ojo del hombre, escuchándose un grito demasiado fuerte en el lugar.

La pareja ya se encontraba demasiado lastimada debido a semanas de torturas y su sobrevivencia era en extremo dudosa porque sabían que nadie los ayudaría. Su caso era especial y también el de su guardián.

Para ellos no existía ninguna ley o regla que los salvaguarde, ahora solo podían esperar su muerte.

Sin embargo, ambos hubieran querido ver nuevamente a su hijo, les faltó decirle muchas cosas más, deseaban con todo su corazón que él se encontrará bien y que viva mucho tiempo más.

Quizás en otro mundo u otra vida puedan volver a reunirse una vez más.

* * *

—Draco... Draco...

—¿Mamá?

—Hijo.

—¿Papá?

Draco se levantó de la cama al oír la voz de sus padres, ellos estaban en su habitación, sentados a su lado. El rubio comenzó a llorar al verlos ahí y que su cuarto sea brillante, ambos se veían tan bien a sus ojos.

—Yo... yo... —No habló más y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Mi cielo —Su mamá acariciaba su cabello y su padre le daba palmaditas en su espalda—, ¿tú sabes cuánto te amamos, verdad?

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo también los amo muchísimo.

—Queremos que siempre tengas eso presente y que vivas, hijo, que hagas lo que te haga feliz. Nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

—¿Pero estarán conmigo, verdad?

—Siempre estamos contigo, mi dragón, tú eres la unión de ambos, jamás nos alejaran completamente.

—Pero además de eso queremos que sepas que tienes algo muy especial contigo —Su padre le habló—, el poder de dar vida.

—Sí, mi amor, lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, pero no nos odies. —Su madre le abrazó más fuerte, pero él no podía reaccionar.

—No... yo... ¿qué?...

—Te amaremos por siempre y para siempre, mi amor.

Sus padres le dieron un último abrazo antes de que la luz en su habitación se hiciera más fuerte, quiso volver a agarrarlos para no soltarles, pero ya no pudo, todo desaparecía lentamente a su alrededor y solo vió la sonrisa de sus padres mientras se alejaban de él.

—NOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero varios dolores punzantes en su rostro lo obligaron a quedarse quieto. No podía ver bien, ya que sus ojos estaban hinchados y uno completamente cerrado. Su estómago también le dolía y luchaba por respirar bien sin alterarse demasiado.

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido y el miedo lo inundó, no quería que Potter esté a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no oía nada. Se dio la vuelta y el dolor de su cuerpo era mayor por dormir en el piso. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se impulso para sentarse.

Pero seguía en la entrada de la chimenea y no había nadie más a su alrededor. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y apoyándose de los muebles llegó a la entrada de la sala. Tampoco oía nada en el pasillo y fue a la cocina.

Caminaba lentamente y cogió un trapo para humedecerlo y limpiar un poco su rostro, sentía la sangre seca pegada a su piel, además el frío calmaba su dolor. Sin embargo, de golpe escuchó un vidrio romperse. Pensó en Potter y se quedó tenso al pensar que seguía enojado.

No obstante, los minutos pasaban y no oyó nada más, así que fue a buscar el origen del sonido. Al final encontró a Potter en el comedor y con botellas vacías de alcohol a su alrededor.

Prefirió no acercarse a él e ir a su habitación, quizás todavía pueda descansar un poco más, antes de que Potter despierte y nuevamente el infierno vuelva a desatarse para él.

¿Quería dejarlo? ¿Irse lejos? ¿Y que Potter no lo vuelva a encontrar?

Sí, pero no tenía sitio al cual huir y menos energía para hacerlo.

_**Continuará...** _


	16. El otro.

  
**_El otro._ **

  
  
  
Cuando Draco volvió a levantarse estaba en su cama, se sentía extraño, como si estuviera olvidando algo, pero tampoco quería recordar. Si era algo sobre Potter prefería no tener que pensar en ello. Sin embargo, su estómago comenzó a dolerle de hambre, ya era nuevamente tarde, quizás las cinco o las seis o era muy malo para calcular el tiempo.  
  


Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando si debía salir o no, tal vez Potter siga tirado en el comedor o ya se haya ido a su habitación, no quería averiguarlo.

Fue hasta el baño de su habitación y se dió un baño, ya no le importaba si tenía permiso o no, él solo quería sentir el agua caliente limpiando su cuerpo. Estando su cuerpo desnudo podía ver cada una de sus lesiones anteriores, algunas todavía le dolían y otras ya estaban oscurecidas en su piel, borrándose de a poco.

Todavía no podía ver con un ojo, pero el rostro ya no le dolía tanto, su rostro estaba deforme y sinceramente no era capaz de verse al espejo, no quería hacerlo. Estaba seguro que se vería muy mal, parecería un monstruo y seguro Potter lo despreciaría más si lo ve así.

Salió del baño después de un tiempo, la verdad, si le seguía teniendo miedo a Potter y no quería que vea que lo desobedecía, se puso otra ropa y trató de ensuciarla un poco para que no se viera tan limpia.

Cuando su cabello estuvo completamente seco se armó de valor para salir de su habitación y buscar a su guardián. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, si seguía durmiendo no quería despertarlo.

Llegó hasta la entrada del comedor y lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí, suspiró de alivio ante ello, así que fue hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Pero sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de ello, Potter siempre traía comida hecha y jamás la preparaba acá.

  
Llegó a la cocina pero como suponía, no había nada en las despensas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Draco se sobresaltó terriblemente al oír esa voz, tuvo deseos de esconderse en lo más profundo de la tierra para que no lo viera.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No... no es nada... —Draco se alejó de él cuando lo vió acercarse.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Draco lo sentía, había algo diferente en él, en su caminata, su forma de hablar, la mirada que poseía no era igual al Potter que conocía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cautela.

—Que raro, creí que no notarias la diferencia.

—Conozco a Potter desde hace años, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Es acaso una poción multijugos? ¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Potter?

—Creí que no lo echarías de menos, pero veo que sí te preocupas por él. ¿No le odias? ¿No quieres que desaparezca?

—...¿quién eres? —Draco no podía confiar en nadie, o quizás, simplemente Potter se había vuelto loco y fingía ser otra persona.

—Vivo, o vivía, dentro de la cabeza de Potter. ¿Jamás lo viste hablando solo o enojándose de la nada? Ese era yo maldiciéndolo.

El rubio simplemente no podía creer lo que oía.

—Es mentira, ¿quién eres?

—Yo veo lo que él ve desde la batalla de Hogwarts, créeme que puedo relatarte toda su estadía juntos, además de cada palabra y golpe que recibiste, la razón por cada uno de ellos. Y ayer realmente iba a matarte sino lo detenía.

—...¿Iba a...? 

El ojigris había pensado en la posibilidad de qué alguna vez Potter lo mataría con sus manos, pero no había creído que fuera una verdad hasta ese momento. Sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

_Iba a morir_ , pensó con pesar mientras sus piernas perdían su fuerza. Fue en ese momento que unas manos acariciaron sus mejillas suavemente.

Levantó la mirada y vió a Potter, su cicatriz seguía en su frente, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, su boca. Pero al mismo tiempo no era él y jamás creyó que esas manos lo sostuvieran con tanto cariño.

Era raro, inverosímil para él y no era capaz de creerlo, pero ahí estaba.

—¿No quieres que el otro Potter muera?

Había susurrado en el oído de Draco, por lo que él se alejó asustado de sus palabras. En su cabeza aún estaba la posibilidad de que realmente todo fuera un vil engaño para jugar con su mente.

—No... ¿qué...? —Tragó saliva pensando que jamás podría hacer algo así, él no era un asesino.

—¿Y si te dijera que Potter sabe dónde están tus padres?

—Eso no... puede ser cierto... él me lo diría... él sabe lo mucho que los extraño y... —Su voz se fue apagando completamente.

—Él lo sabe y te lo estuvo ocultando por mucho tiempo.

—Mientes.

—Claro que no, pero sí me ayudas encontraremos a tus padres y nos desharemos de la persona que tanto te hizo sufrir.

—¿Deshacerme de Potter para hallar a mis padres?...

—¿No quieres? Y yo que creí que harías de todo para volver a verlos, creo que me equivoqué cont-

—¡No! ¡Yo sí haría todo para volver a verlos!

—¿Entonces, aceptas?

Harry extendió su mano y aunque Draco dudó de hacerlo, al final aceptó.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?... —preguntó Malfoy dudando todavía.

—Absolutamente nada, yo me encargaré de todo. Mejor, finge que no me conoces y que jamás hablaste conmigo. Pronto volverá el Potter que conoces, así que cuídate hasta entonces.

—¿Qué? Per-

El gryffindor cubrió su boca con sus manos y se dobló hacia el fregadero para expulsar todo lo que tenía en su estómago de golpe. Draco se asustó, sin embargo, igual se acercó para ayudarle.

—¿Qué... ugh... pasó? —Giró su cabeza para ver al ojigris a un costado suyo.

—Yo... parecía que ibas a vomitar y te traje a la cocina.

—¿Por qué? Si yo estaba en mi habitaci-

Harry siguió botando todo al fregadero y decidió que era mejor no pensar en ello.

—Me iré a acostar.

Harry se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y aunque Draco quiso preguntarle sobre la comida, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Sabía que estaba de enfermo y eso le pondría de mal humor.

—Me olvidé decirte... un medimago vendrá mañana para revisarte... rutina... dijeron...

El ojiverde no habló nada más y se fue a su habitación.

—¿Un medimago?... —Draco llevó sus manos a su estómago inconscientemente pensando que se debía al hambre que tenía.

Él también fue a su habitación minutos después, ya había tenido hambre antes, pero esperaba que mañana si pudiera comer algo. Aunque si conocía a Potter, primero lo obligaría a hacer cualquier otra tarea o acto humillante.

Estaba triste por ello y, sinceramente, seguía dudando si era verdad lo del otro Potter. Lo mejor era fingir que nada de eso pasó porque no podía ser verdad, claro que no.

Se iba a volver loco.

_**Continuará...** _


	17. Actuando.

**_Actuando._ **

Cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba completamente solo, por más que buscó a Potter no lo encontró en ningún lado y pensó que ese sería otro día sin comer, suspiró yendo a la sala de estar.

Recordó lo que Potter le dijo la noche anterior, que un medimago vendría a visitarlo, así que lo mejor para él era esperarlo cerca de la chimenea, además, no tenía nada más que hacer, no le dieron ninguna tarea. Sin embargo, también estaba aburrido.

Entonces, empezó a imaginar al medimago que vendría, si sería prejuicioso o no, si algún mortífago le habría hecho daño y se vengaría con él, o sí resultaba ser una buena persona que lo trataría con cuidado mientras lo revisaba y le hacía preguntas...

_Preguntas_ , ¿qué le diría respecto a los golpes y cicatrices que tenía? ¿La verdad? ¿O debía mentirle? Pero no serviría de nada ocultar las cosas, todo sería muy evidente solo al ver su rostro y Potter no le dijo nada sobre que debía guardar secretos.

¿Cómo actuaría el medimago al verlo con su rostro desfigurado? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se preocuparía por él? Dudaba que la última opción sea viable sabiendo que las cicatrices de la guerra todavía eran muy fuertes, apenas habían pasado tres meses.

Tres meses viviendo junto a Potter, casi cuatro. No sabía cuánto más estaría a su lado. De hecho, todavía le era sorprendente que su juicio no esté listo, él creía que estaría con el gryffindor un mes, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y se sentía como si jamás se fuera a ir de su lado.

¿En algún momento se irá de su lado? ¿Prefería estar ahora en Azkaban? Bueno, aquí tampoco recibe mucha luz del sol, las ventanas siempre están cerradas, se sentía como un verdadero prisionero, lo supo desde el primer día, lo lúgubre y frío del lugar.

No tendría escapatoria, ese sería siempre su destino. Pero fue en ese mismo instante que las llamas verdes ardieron frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, jamás esperó ver a esa persona delante suyo.

—Malfoy.

—... Weasley.

Solo eso le faltaba, ver a quien fue la prometida de su guardián, ya podía imaginar lo que sucedería de este encuentro.

—Veo que no te va tan mal —dijo la menor de la familia de pelirrojos, pero Draco no entendió a qué se refería—. Tu rostro.

—Sí...

Draco bajó la mirada y se quedó en su misma posición sentado en el sillón, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. No tenía caso levantarse si no tenía nada para ofrecerle, además, no era su casa y no creía que ella fuera el medimago que haya venido para revisarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No dirás nada más? ¿No te sorprende verme?

—... No... digo, creí que vendrías algún día, pero no pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo.

—¿Así que sabes por qué estoy aquí? —La pelirroja se acercó unos pasos hasta llegar frente a Malfoy.

—¿Para reclamarme por quitarte a tu prometido? —Draco levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

—Sí, pero además de eso vine para hacer esto.

Draco vió tan claro como el agua lo que iba a hacer, lo había visto muchas veces en Potter, el movimiento de sus hombros y su pecho para después levantar el puño en alto y estamparlo en su rostro.

Giró el rostro por la fuerza del golpe, pero aguanto el dolor y el quejido que iba a salir de sus labios. No era bueno que los sacos de boxeo hablarán, siempre empeoraba la situación si hacía eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No vas a defenderte?!

_¿Defenderme? ¿Para qué haría eso?,_ se preguntaba el ojigris en silencio. De pronto lo agarraron de las solapas de su remera.

—¡¿Piensas que soy muy débil?!

—... No... —respondió el ojigris mirando en otra dirección, más específicamente a la chimenea porque ellas habían adquirido nuevamente ese color verde característico suyo.

* * *

—¡Potter! —No detuve mi andar al escuchar mi apellido ser pronunciado, sin embargo, no supe quien era hasta que se posicionó a mi lado y comenzó a caminar a mi ritmo—. Hace tiempo no te veía, ¿qué ha sucedido en tu vida? Cuéntame.

—Regresaste de tu misión. —Fue lo único que mencioné, no me interesaba hablarle sobre mí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría y el puño en alto— Fue muy difícil, pero logré cumplirla con éxito, ¿qué tal si salimos a almorzar juntos y hablamos más tranquilos? —preguntó muy emocionado sin parar de mirarme, pero yo solo lo observaba de soslayo.

—No puedo —respondí volviendo mi vista a las personas en mi delante, todos caminban sin cesar, tal como el tiempo seguía sin detenerse por cada paso—, debo volver a casa para el almuerzo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Vamos, iremos a tu lugar favorito. ¿O ya tienes planes con Ron y Hermione para comer? —preguntó, caminando en mi delante para ver mi rostro.

—No, ¿pero tú no deberías descansar después de una larga misión?

—Bah, ¿quién quiere descansar? ¡La vida es para disfrutarla! ¡Vamos, Harry, hace tiempo no nos vemos, sal conmigo a comer! —gritó, agarrando mi brazo, por lo que varias personas también se detuvieron a vernos, pero yo no detuve mi andar ni un instante.

—No, necesito volver temprano a casa, y ya deja de insistir sobre el tema. —Quité mi brazo de los suyos y me aleje de él.

—¡Pero en otra ocasión no te salvas, irás a comer conmigo! —Lo escuché gritar detrás mío. Sin embargo, yo seguí en mi camino y no pare hasta llegar a mi oficina, cerré la puerta y me quedé unos segundos parado contra ella.

Sonrío en grande sin poder evitarlo, todo estaba saliendo tan bien que no podía evitar emocionarse demás. Nadie dudaba que él sea el verdadero Potter. Todos siempre tan ocupados en ese lugar.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar que su risa se escuchará afuera. Debía calmarse, no quería que todo su plan se echará por la borda.

Ahora venía la siguiente fase, cambiar unos cuantos documentos y eliminar a ciertas personas, era fácil.

* * *

Sabe que dijo que sería sencillo, pero eran más de los que esperaba. Cuando vivía en la cabeza de Potter no tuvo que preocuparse por nada, pero siempre vió todo lo que hacía y que él era el único responsable de que Malfoy no tuviera su juicio todavía.

Todos sus movimientos sucios siempre fueron captados por mí.

—Señor Potter, todavía tiene que firmar estos documentos, son para los siguientes juicios. —Anne dejó más papeles sobre mi escritorio y yo solo podía verlos con el ceño fruncido y un tic en mi ojo.

—¿Todavía faltan más juicios aparte de estos? —pregunté, agarrando una de las carpetas.

—Sí, sin embargo, no se han presentado problemas con los mortífagos que tienen un guardián, esas son excelentes noticias —comentó, con una sonrisa brillante.

_Claro que ella no habla de los mortífagos que murieron a manos de sus guardianes para evitar problemas_.

—Ya veo. —Tenía que seguir aparentando.

—Por cierto, señor Potter, ¿usted tiene un mortífago en su custodia, verdad?

—Sí, lo tengo —dije, comenzando a firmar las carpetas.

—¿Cómo se llama? Quizás yo pueda adelantar su juicio por usted, si gusta. —Anne se acercó más a mi escritorio mientras agarraba las carpetas que ya firme.

—Draco Malfoy, y no, gracias. Seguiré esperando su juicio.

—¿Seguro? Recuerdo su nombre y su juicio está a tres meses todavía.

—No tengo problema con ello, ¿y tú siempre cambias las fechas de los juicios a tu gusto? —preguntó lo más desinteresado posible, pero él ya sabía la respuesta a ello.

—Soy su secretaria —alardeó, muy orgullosa de ese hecho—, además de ser la encargada de saber sobre todos los juicios programados —sonrió en grande—. Créame que muchos han sido atrasados o adelantandos, pero eso a nadie le ha importado, son mortífagos, su juicio llegará tarde o temprano para todos. Por lo que, nadie se interesa si el orden es cumplido o si son removidos de su lugar. —Finaliza restándole importancia.

Lo sabía, si Potter podía hacerlo, ella también. Montón de parias.

—¿Has recibido algún intercambio por tus "servicios"? —La pregunta era estúpida, pero igual quería confirmarlo.

—Acepté uno que otro obsequio —respondió, mirando las uñas de su mano derecha—, por personas que ya no querían tener a esos mortífagos consigo o por lo contrario, poder disfrutar más de su compañía. 

Por el tono de voz que usó, es claro que muchos de ellos deben estar siendo abusados de muchas maneras, un claro ejemplo era Potter.

Bajé la mirada hacia la última carpeta en mis manos pensando en lo que haría a continuación, pero era lo mejor.

—Estás despedida, y te reportaré por haber recibido sobornos en tu trabajo y usar documentos importantes para tu beneficio —hablé mirando la incredulidad en sus ojos—. Será mejor que lo aceptes o créeme que lo lamentarás. Ahora puedes recoger tus cosas e irte.

Vi como abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo, pero, en su lugar, dejó caer todos los papeles y salió furiosa del lugar, azotando con fuerza la puerta.

Pero...

...ojalá hubiera sido así, realmente deseó que la situación no hubiera llegado a más y ella hubiera salido de esa oficina sin armar tanto escándalo. Ahora tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y un cuerpo sin vida en medio de su oficina.

_**Continuará...** _


	18. Verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz.
> 
> Segundo, el Harry de la voz, que habitaba en su cabeza, hablará siempre en negrita, y el otro Harry, hablará en cursiva. Esto es para evitar confusiones y no complicar los diálogos futuros entre ambos, solo se aplicará cuando aparezcan juntos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su atención.

_**Verdad.** _

Miró el cuerpo de esa chica sin saber qué hacer ahora. No sabía si podía usar magia, no tenía una varita para probar y sería raro que fuera a comprar una, así que por lo pronto envolvió el cadáver con la alfombra y lo ocultó en el baño de la oficina.

Lavó sus manos y su rostro con rapidez, todavía tenía cosas por hacer, pero cuando se vió en el espejo no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, se sentía tan bien ser libre, no quería volver a estar encerrado nunca más y claro que se encargaría de cumplirlo.

Cerró la puerta del baño y salió de su oficina para ir hacia las chimeneas, tenía que ver a Draco y contarle que todo estaba yendo muy bien, así que se apresuró en volver a casa. Pero al llegar sintió el vacío y silencio de la casa.

—¿Draco? —Llamó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Caminó por diferentes zonas de la casa buscando al rubio, pero no había ni rastros de él por ningún sitio, eso solo podía significar que se le adelantaron y que alguien más lo buscó para llevárselo de la casa, ya podía imaginarse a la persona responsable de tal acto.

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por ello, así que primero fue a la casa de Ron para atender otros asuntos.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —El pelirrojo se exaltó al verlo aparecer de la chimenea.

—¿Harry? —En cambio, Hermione parecía más calmada.

—No restringieron mi entrada. —Les dijo comenzando a caminar por la casa en busca de algo.

—¿Qué haces? O mejor dicho, ¿qué haces aquí? —El Weasley se levantó para seguirlo.

—Draco no está y lo estoy buscando, aún recuerdo cuando quisiste llevártelo contigo.

—¿Malfoy desapareció? —Ron parecía muy sorprendido, me detuve en la cocina para verlos.

—Él no está aquí, Harry, deberías notificarlo al Ministerio, no venir a nosotros —dijo Hermione.

Sabía que ambos estaban juntos en esto.

—Dime, Ron, ¿dónde planeabas llevarte a Draco esa vez?

—Al departamento de aurores —respondió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —Entrecerre un poco los ojos ante su respuesta.

—Para que alguien más se haga cargo de él y no tú.

—¿Por qué? ¿Yo me quejé contigo sobre Malfoy? ¿Te pedí que lo apartaras de mí? Además, tú sabes que primero debías haber ido con el Ministro para pedirle el cambio y eso solo pasaría si yo estaba de acuerdo y créeme que jamás lo estaré.

—¡Todavía no comprendo cómo puedes ser guardián de ese hurón! ¡Debiste tirarlo a la basura cuando pudiste!

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Si yo lo quiero conmigo.

—¡¿Acaso te estás oyendo?!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —No entendía porqué Ron estaba tan enojado.

—¡Es un maldito imbécil!

—Claro que no, él es excepcional y maravilloso. Yo pienso que ustedes son los imbéciles.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Harry, nosotros somos tus amigos —Hermione intervino entre Ron y yo—. Nosotros solo queremos tu bien.

—Ustedes solo buscan su propio bien, por eso propusieron lo de los guardianes al Ministro y se quedaron con los padres de Draco.

—...

—...

—¿O me lo van a negar?

—No sabemos de lo que estás hablando. —La castaña se puso a lado de su esposo y le agarró la mano.

—Por favor, ¿es en serio? Yo vi los expedientes, los archivos, solo que en su momento no pude hacer nada, pero ahora sí, mírenme, puedo mover mis manos, mi cara, mis piernas, hasta puedo hablar.

—Te volviste loco, eso pasó y nadie creerá nada de lo que digas.

—¿Quieren hablar sobre locura? Porque perderían, están ante un profesional, pero yo no quiero sobre ello, quiero saber sobre los padres de Draco.

—No sabemos dónde están.

—Ya veo, quieren hacerse a los locos, muy bien, puedo manejarlo.

—El único loco eres tú.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, no importa. Sin embargo, dime, Hermione, ¿ya tienes la poción para quedar embarazada? Porque tú eres estéril, ¿verdad? ¿Los señores Malfoy ya te lo dieron?

—... —Los ojos de la castaña bajaron un poco.

—Ya veo, ellos no te dieron nada, por eso ustedes querían a Draco, para chantajear a sus padres con él. Que bajo han caído.

—TÚ NO SABES NADA —exclamó con furia la castaña—. Saber que jamás podré quedar embarazada fue muy doloroso para mí, entonces una luz apareció ante mis ojos, cuando estuve en la mansión de los Malfoy ellos hablaron sobre está poción de la fertilidad, pero aunque intenté buscar precedentes para hacerlo yo misma... no los encontré.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no te acercaste a ellos para preguntarles? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Porque no quería que nadie supiera nada de esto, fue entonces que pensamos una forma de traerlos con nosotros.

—Y no sirvió de nada. —Finalizó Harry.

—ESOS MALDITOS NO QUERÍAN DECIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA Y NO ENTENDÍA PORQUÉ.

—Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste exactamente en la mansión de los Malfoy?

Para el ojiverde, la castaña estaba totalmente confundida con la información que escuchó.

—Narcisa le dijo a Lucius que la poción de fertilidad que tomó para tener a su hijo podría tener efectos secundarios y que recién ahora los veía. Pero a mí no me importaban esos efectos.

—Hermione, esa poción la crearon con Snape una sola vez y fue hace muchísimos años, además, estoy seguro que el profesor sabía más de los ingredientes y su preparación que ellos. Pero sí tuvo efectos secundarios y se los pasó a su hijo.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Ron intrigado.

—Draco puede quedar embarazado, la poción fue más fuerte de lo que ellos imaginaron, aunque debieron haberlo supuesto, ya que solo necesitaron una dosis para que Narcisa quede en cinta y así, esos mismos efectos se pasaran a su hijo.

—...¿por qué?... —Hermione perdió el enfoque de las cosas— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ELLOS Y YO NO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?

—¿Dónde están sus padres? —Harry no se inmutó ante su cercanía, pero sí metió la mano a su bolsillo.

—MUERTOS. ELLOS JAMÁS QUISIERON HABLAR.

—Protegían a su hijo de ti y eso es lo que yo también haré.

—¿CÓMO HARÁS ESO SI NO...?

—¿Hermione? —Ron se acercó a su esposa, pero ella cayó al piso con una herida profunda en el estómago—. ¡Hermione! ¡TÚ...!

Antes de poder preverlo, un abrecartas se enterró con fuerza en su corazón. Harry sacó el arma blanca de su cuerpo y vió como caía a lado de su esposa.

—Draco esperaba con ansías poder encontrarse con sus padres, poder verlos una vez más y ustedes le arrebataron su sueño, para mí es lo más justo quitarles el suyo.

Ambos cuerpos en el piso dejaban de respirar lentamente.

—Y para que lo sepan, yo no soy su amigo, el Harry que ustedes conocen no está aquí, él jamás tuvo el valor de hacerles frente por sus actos, pero yo sí, porque ustedes no significan nada para mí.

La joven pareja ya había dado su último suspiro.

—Y ahora debo ir a recuperar lo que es mío. No se preocupen, conozco el camino, sé dónde están lo padre de Draco y él, no tienen que decírmelo. Esto solo fue una pequeña visita, pero ya debo irme, no quiero que me dejen atrás. Volveré pronto para despedirnos mejor.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos Flú.

—¡Cabaña!

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos más. En serio, muchas gracias por su compañía.


	19. Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden lo de la letra en negrita y cursiva en los diálogos.

**_Final._ **

Draco observó las llamas verdes ardiento frente suyo y vió a Potter salir de ellas. Él se acercó lentamente a los dos.

—¿Ginny, qué haces aquí?

Ella soltó al rubio en cuanto escuchó la voz de Harry en sus espaldas.

—¿Harry? —La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para verlo—. ¡Harry, te extrañé tanto! —Se lanzó al ojiverde para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —El pelinegro miró al rubio en el sofá y un claro nuevo golpe formándose en su rostro.

—Vine para que retomemos nuestro compromiso, por fin logré convencer a mis padres de darnos su permiso para casarnos. Pero primero debemos deshacernos de él. —Señaló a Draco en el sillón.

—No.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender.— ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste no?

—No me voy a deshacer de Draco.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es solo un impedimento para que nos casemos! —La pelirroja se soltó de él.

—No me quiero casar contigo.

—...¿Qué?

—Ahora, por favor, vete y no vuelvas.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Ginny no podía creer lo que oía.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hizo? —Ella se giró furiosa hacia Draco—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Yo... no... hice nada... —El ojigris realmente no quería meterse entre ambos.

—Él me enseñó a ser libre y a no hacer nada de lo que no quiero —respondió Harry por él.

—¿Cómo? Está todo golpeado. —Ginny miró con desprecio a Draco.

—Razón suficiente para que te vayas y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, si es que lo entendiste.

—¿Tienes problemas de ira, es eso? ¿Me golpearás si soy tu esposa?

—No me quiero casar contigo, jamás serías mi esposa. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

—... No lo comprendo, ¡estábamos comprometidos! ¡¿Por qué tiene que acabar ahora?!

—Lo que teníamos acabó hace tiempo, creí que era evidente.

—...¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Por qué no luchas por mí, por nuestro amor? ¡Yo luché por ambos! —Ginny sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Debí habértelo aclarado antes, lo siento.

—¿De verdad ya no me amas? ¿Ni un poco?

—Ginny, tú mereces que te amen mucho y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso, por lo que te agradecería si jamás vuelves aquí.

—...Lo entiendo, lo siento —Ella se acercó a la chimenea, pero miró al rubio de reojo con enojo—. ¿Tampoco puedo venir a descargar mi ira con Malfoy?

—¡No! Claro que no, y será mejor que no te acerques a él.

Ginny desapareció en las llamas ante esas palabras.

—¿Y tú estás solo acá? —Se acercó a Draco—. ¿Me viste antes?

—No... es la primera vez que te veo desde que desperté. —Draco pensó en lo raro que se oyó su última pregunta.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry viendo a los alrededores.

—Estaba esperando al medimago que dijiste que vendría.

—Olvida eso, nos vamos de acá. —Agarró el brazo de Draco y lo levantó del sofá.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y el medimago?

—Encontré a tus padres.

El ojigris abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír eso.

—¿Tú...? — _¿Era verdad?_ , se preguntó Draco— ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres verlos o no? Tenemos que irnos ya mismo.

—¿No es una broma, verdad? Porque si lo es, no lo soportaría.

Malfoy tenía tanto miedo de que solo fuese una cruel broma de su parte.

—Tus miedos los resuelves después, ¿ahora sí podemos irnos?

Draco no tenía confianza en él, ni siquiera era capaz de creerle una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero si iba a morir, era mejor hacerlo pronto.

—Está bien, vamos.

—Vamos a aparecernos. —Draco asintió y agarró más fuerte el brazo de Potter.

El rubio sintió el revoltijo en su estómago antes de poder ponerse de pie y miró el lugar con cautela.— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó soltando su brazo.

—Es una cabaña que les pertenecía a los gemelos, lo compraron en secreto y seguro George se lo cedió a Ron.

—¿Ron Weasley? —preguntó con temor.

—¿Conoces a otro Ron? —cuestionó Potter, pero Draco negó con la cabeza. No obstante, cubrió su nariz cuando un olor nauseabundo lo invadió.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

—No tengo idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo. —Ambos comenzaron a revisar el lugar, pero estaba lleno de polvo, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí antes.

Draco no podía pensar en una razón por la que el pelirrojo retenga a sus padres, además de la venganza, y sí era así, sus padres también debieron pasar un infierno a su lado. Pero antes quería saber algo.

—¿Potter?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tú... tienes una voz en tu cabeza?

—... —El pelinegro se detuvo al oír esa pregunta—. ¿De dónde sacas eso? —El tono de su voz definitivamente definitivamente gritaba peligro para Draco.

—Yo... yo...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Dime. —Se dió media vuelta para ver directamente a Draco.— ¡¿Con quién has hablado?! —Lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta.

—Sí es... ¿verdad? —El rubio no creé que este actuando, su rabia era muy notoria.

Lo soltó con furia y miró en otra dirección.—Sí, lo es.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No importa, igual ya no está en mi cabeza, salió, y ahora es una persona con mi aspecto.

—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó el rubio con duda, ya que para él no parecía ser peligroso.

—Lo es, pero ya me encargaré de eliminarlo. —Harry siguió caminando por el lugar, era amplio.

—Ya veo... —murmuró el ojigris pensando en ello.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre su existencia?

—Bueno... verás... él me habló.

—¿Qué? —Nuevamente se detuvo.— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Él dijo... me dijo que... yo debía fingir que nunca hablé con él.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí.

—No lo hiciste muy bien.

—Lo sé...

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Ayer... en la noche.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero vieron que la planta baja estaba completamente inhabitable, solo les quedaba revisar el piso de arriba. Pero fue en ese mismo instante que las llamas verdes de la chimenea se encendieron.

— **Oh, pero que sorpresa verlos a ambos aquí. No, la verdad no lo es.**

Draco se quedó completamente sorprendido ante el otro Potter frente a sus ojos, eran completamente idénticos físicamente, pero también tenían algo diferente en su presencia.

— _Veo que fuiste al trabajo en mi lugar_ —comentó al verlo vestir un traje mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo.

— **Sí, bueno, uno de los dos tenía que ser el responsable.**

— _¿Y qué haces aquí?_

— **Vine por Draco, por supuesto, y a ver si ya le contaste la verdad de sus padres.**

— _Que están aquí, ya se lo dije._

— **Que lo sabías desde hace tres meses y jamás se lo dijiste, en cambio, preferiste seguir guardando el sucio secreto de tu amigo Ron Weasley.**

—¿Qué? —Draco se alejó unos pasos de ambos y miró estupefacto al Harry que estuvo consigo—. ¿Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo?

— _¡Te está mintiendo! Y para que sepas, él solo quiere abusar de ti. —Señaló al otro Harry, pero él solo sonrió._

— **Yo te deseo, pero no abusaría de ti. Y** **como muestra de mi amor, quiero que sepas que acabé con la vida de los asesinos de tus padres.**

— _¿Que hiciste qué?_

—Mis padres están... muertos...

— **Ellos merecían la muerte, hice lo que tú debiste haber hecho.** —Se acercó al otro Harry para enfrentarle.

—... muertos... ellos están muertos... —Una ráfaga de magia traspasó el lugar.

— **¿Draco?**

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Era tal la desesperación que sentía que su magia aclamaba por salir y vengar a sus padres.

— **Te dije que él era especial** —comentó cubriéndose con sus brazos ante la descarga de poder. Pero al ver que el otro estaba distraído no dudo en quitarle la varita y arrojarla lejos—. **¡Todos debemos estar en las mismas condiciones!**

Draco miró a ambos y solo pudo ver el rostro de la persona que le hizo tanto daño todo ese tiempo. Quería acabarlo, quería destruir a ese monstruoso ser.

—Uno de ustedes me hizo tanto daño que ansío poder esparcir sus sesos por todo el piso.

— **Draco... yo solo quiero tu felicidad, poder venerarte y amarte como realmente lo mereces. Por eso me encargué de las personas que les hicieron daño a tus padres, yo los maté, asesiné a Ron y a Hermione por ti.**

— _Pero tú no eres real, solo eres una voz en mi cabeza que adquirió la forma de mi cuerpo._ —El otro Potter lo agarró del hombre y lo hizo retroceder cuando vió que se acercaba al rubio.

— **¡No, Draco, yo soy el Harry real!** —gritó llevando una mano a su corbata y después señaló al otro Potter—. **¡Él es el falso, se apoderó de mi cuerpo y no me dejó salir! ¡Me encerró en su cabeza, pero yo siempre quise salir para estar contigo!**

— _¡Tú solo eres un maldito pervertido y falso! ¡Lo violarás y maltratarás, no pienses que eres diferente a mí!_ —exclamó el Harry de ropa casual empujando al otro.— _¡Y yo soy el de verdad, maldito impostor!_

— **¡Draco, yo jamás te haré daño, nunca te trataría como él lo hizo!** —gritó el Potter de traje empujando al otro.

Pero a Draco ya no le importaba quién era el real o quién no, él siempre supo a quién tenía que ponerle fin.

—Harry —llamó mirando a ambos—, cada golpe que me diste será saldado en este mismo instante. —Draco sintió la magia en la punta de sus dedos y solo faltaron unas palabras para liberarla y sacar todo su dolor.— ¡Avada Kedabra!

Un cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso mientras el otro veía su descenso, pero no pudo ver mucho cuando su corbata fue jalada para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Será mejor que cumplas todo lo que dijiste hace un momento, porque créeme que sino lo haces también te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres mi mayor tesoro en el universo —dijo, acercándose para volver a besarlo, pero el rubio retrocedió.

—No, primero llévame con mis padres y después tendrás todo lo que quieras.

—Por supuesto —Harry tomó su mano para llevarlo a las escaleras—, yo estaré contigo en todo momento. 

Draco quiso sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo, saber que sus padres habían muerto era algo que no podía aceptar. Pero ahora también sabía que no estaba solo, que había alguien que lo quería.

_¿Pero realmente había acabado todo su sufrimiento aquí? ¿Jamás se volverá a repetir? ¿O es que ahora estaba en manos de otro verdugo?_

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo será el epílogo, muchas gracias por su compañía.


	20. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado al final de está historia.

Draco se encontraba cabalgando sobre el miembro erecto de Harry mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y gemía en voz alta ante tales sensaciones en su cuerpo, pero tuvo que detenerse ante el nuevo orgasmo que alcanzó.

El rubio soltó las manos de su esposo cuando sus espasmos cesaron y las colocó sobre su vientre abultado, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y se sentía tan inmensamente feliz.

—¿Te duele? ¿Quieres parar? —El ojiverde colocó sus manos sobre las ajenas y le dió suaves masajes con sus pulgares.

—No me duele, descuida, solo pensaba en lo rápido que está creciendo. —Draco volvió a unir sus manos.

—Es verdad, casi estamos a mitad de camino a su llegada, ¿sigues sin querer tenerlo en un hospital? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—No me sentiría nada seguro en un hospital, aún hay mucha gente resentida y podrían tramar cualquier cosa contra nuestro bebé, incluso robarlo o... matarlo...

—Sabes que jamás permitiría eso, ¿verdad? —afirmó Harry sentándose para agarrar el rostro de Draco entre sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero por favor, no en un hospital. Busquemos otro lugar, uno más seguro y secreto —El ojigris realmente temía por su bebé—. También algún medimago que sea de confianza.

—Ya estuve buscando uno y creo que tengo al indicado, pero aún le haré algunas pruebas más, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño, ni a nuestro bebé. —Harry empezó a darle besos suaves por su rostro para calmarlo.

—Creo en ti.

Draco abrió sus labios y permitió la entrada de la lengua de Harry en su boca, rodeó el cuello del pelinegro mientras esté le instaba acostarse en la cama para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

El rubio gimió entre el beso ante el movimiento de caderas del contrario y abrió más las piernas. Lo amaba tanto que jamás quería detenerse, pero sabía que era completamente correspondido y eso le hacía tan feliz.

También sabía que siempre sería así.

* * *

Al día siguiente Draco estaba en su sala tomando el té.

Había pasado casi un año desde que encontró y enterró a sus padres, desde que mató a Potter y supo que sus amigos de él también habían muerto.

Harry había dicho a las autoridades que un mago quiso matarlo, pero que él no estaba en su oficina cuando mataron a su secretaria, ya que había ido a su casa, y que después fueron por sus amigos.

Sin embargo, él no había tenido comunicación con ellos en algún tiempo debido a que era el guardián de Draco, por lo que no supo si se sintieron perseguidos u observados. Él se había sentido así, pero no tenía pruebas de nada, por lo que no lo había comentado antes.

Les dijo que habló con Ginny cuando fue a su casa y que no volvió a salir hasta que recibieron un correo de una dirección sobre la ubicación de los padres de Malfoy a la que fueron, pero ellos ya habían muerto.

Claro que todo eso lo planearon ambos, se deshicieron del cuerpo de Potter y armaron todas las escenas lo mejor posible para que nadie sospechara sobre lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, todo eso quedó olvidado una semana después, cuando fue el día de su juicio y Harry abogó por él, eso no estuvo mal, pero todo se cayó cuando dijo que tenían una relación.

Se tuvieron que mudar muchísimas veces por el acoso que estaban sufriendo cada vez que su nueva dirección era filtrada. Al final decidieron vivir en Malfoy Manor porque no encontraron otro lugar más seguro que ese.

Pero el acoso también estuvo fuera de casa, Harry tuvo que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo mientras vivían en constantes mudanzas y él no podía ser ni siquiera visto u oído porque todo sería peor.

Sin embargo, nada de eso les detuvo en su camino juntos, seguían y seguían adelante sin importar el odio que recibían. Cuando al fin pudieron establecerse en una casa decidieron casarse.

Sinceramente, ninguno quería esperar más tiempo y no iban a escuchar a nadie más sobre lo que hacían, así eran felices y su boda fue tan sencilla como ellos quisieron. Vivían alejados del mundo, por lo que nadie más asistió, pero tenían muchos fotos del momento.

Dos meses después de su matrimonio decidieron tener un bebé y ahora iban a cumplir otro de sus sueños, agrandar su familia.

Draco acariciaba su vientre con suavidad cuando las llamas verdes se encendieron frente a él, anteriormente eso le habría asustado, pero ahora ya no. Sabía que ahora estaban seguros y a salvo.

—¿Descansando? —preguntó Harry acercándose a él para darle un casto beso.

—Sí... —el rubio no quería despegar sus manos de su vientre—, ¿qué crees que sea?

—¿El bebé? A ver... —El ojiverde puso su mano sobre el estómago de Draco y lo acarició suavemente.— será... ¡un niño!

—Hiciste trampa. —Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, amor, tú me preguntaste y no hice trampa, solo lo sentí.

—Hiciste trampa, dije. —El ojigris miró en otra dirección.

—Mi vida —Harry lo abrazó pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros—, ¿no te gusta que sea niño?

—Sí... Pero yo quería jugar.

—Bien, lo arruiné, qué tal si jugamos algo más.

—No, lo volverás a arruinar. —El rubio estaba molesto.

—Draco...

—¿Draco? ¿Ahora soy Draco? —Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—No, no, ven, amor—Harry lo abrazó completamente—, tú eres mi hermoso dragón, mi fuerza, mi felicidad, mi magia, mi universo, mi vida entera y te amo infinitamente.

—Yo también te amo infinitamente. —El rubio lo abrazó más fuerte al sentirse mejor.

—Y mi amor por ti es más grande que todas las estrellas y planetas en el espacio. —Afirmo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.— Ya sé, dame un momento.

Harry se separó de él y fue por las bolsas de papel que había dejado en el piso— Estos fueron todos los libros que encontré sobre nombres de estrellas —dijo dejándolos en la mesa—, ahora tú me dirás tres números, uno será el libro, otro la página y el último el de la estrella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —Draco estaba emocionado por esto, así que miro fijamente los libros y lo pensó por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.— El 5, 31 y 22.

Harry sonrió al conocer la procedencia de esos números y se dispuso a buscar el nombre de su hijo.

—Scorpius, ¿te gusta? Pero es una constelación —dijo Harry viendo todavía el libro.

—Me encanta, me gusta mucho el nombre, será Scorpius y tendrá tu apellido.

—¿Mi apellido? —preguntó Harry confundido—. Creí que querías que tuviera tu apellido.

—Yo escogí el nombre, es justo que tenga tu apellido, además me gustaría mucho que sea así.

—¿Por? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Amor, te dijeron algo? —Harry se preocupó ante esa posibilidad.

—Nadie me dijo nada, solo que... —se calló mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Dragón, el bebé tendrá tu apellido, y no será el único que tengamos, ¿recuerdas? Hablamos de tener más hijos y le pondremos mi apellido al sig-

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Qué tal si no puedo tener más? Mi madre solo me tuvo a mí, quizás solo podre tener un bebé y... no más... Por eso... Por eso... —Draco quería llorar.

Harry lo volvió a atraer a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Mi amor, tú no me debes nada, si el bebé tiene tu apellido yo seguiré siendo la persona más feliz del universo y nada cambiará eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí solo tenemos uno también seremos muy, muy felices.

—Te amo, en serio, te amo muchísimo. —No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos grises.

—Y yo también te amo muchísimo, mi corazón. —Harry seguía repartiendo besos en su cabeza.

* * *

Dos meses después Draco conoció al medimago que lo asistiría en su parto, era extranjero por lo que no tenía prejuicios contra él y eso le alegró. También decidieron tener a su bebé en casa, reforzaron las protecciones para que nadie ni nada pasé por su territorio.

No querían correr ningún riesgo. Sin embargo, ellos también se distraian decorando la habitación del bebé, claro que Draco solo le decía dónde debía acomodar cada cosa a Harry.

Muchos de los muebles le pertenecieron al rubio de pequeño y otros los compraron, pero todo estaba quedando bien a sus ojos, no obstante, su hijo no usaría su habitación por un tiempo, querían que primero duerma en la pieza de ambos para vigilarlo y estar más seguros.

Pero estaban completamente orgullosos de todo el trabajo que habían hecho en su habitación. Nadie iba a arruinar su felicidad.

—¿Quedó bien, verdad? —le preguntó Harry a su esposo.

—Sí, creí que lo arruinarias, pero supiste dibujar muy bien las snitchs, no quedaron mal —respondió Draco con ojo crítico.

—No tienes algo tanto tiempo en tus manos sin saber plasmarlo. Por cierto, ¿no quieres que te dibuje? —cuestionó abrazando al rubio por detrás.

—Te aprovechas porque estoy embarazado y sabes que no te lo negaría, pero no aquí, vamos a la habitación.

—Con gusto, obra de arte perfecta.

* * *

Poco tiempo después Draco entró en labores de parto, pero el doctor que venía a asistirlo no llegó solo, sino que lo acompañaba una mujer.

—¿Quién es ella? —Harry se puso en alerta al verla.

—No se preocupe, ella es de mi total confianza, necesitaba ayuda de otro profesional.

—No, esto no era parte del trato, usted tenía que venir solo acá y-

—¡Harry!

—Sr. Potter, le prometo que todo estará bien, ni siquiera tiene que abandonar la habitación, nosotros solo haremos nuestro trabajo.

El ojiverde los vió a ambos con suspicacia, no podía estar tranquilo ante el cambio de planes, sin embargo, ante los gritos de su esposo tuvo que aceptarlo, ya que no podrían buscar a otra persona ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, bien, háganlo.

—Muchas gracias.

Colocaron una cortina para cubrir el estómago de Draco debido a que le harían una cesaría y Harry se mantuvo cerca suyo para calmarlo, no obstante, ambos también estaban asustados, eran padres primerizos que no tuvieron a quien pedir ayuda o algún consejo.

Pero cada momento que pasaron juntos en su embarazo fue magnífico, el sentir sus movimientos, sus pataditas, ambos también ansiaban tenerlo en sus brazos para decirle lo felices que estaban por su llegada.

Y cuando escucharon su llanto las lágrimas bajaron por sus rostros. Harry se levantó para poder verlo.

—Espere un momento, por favor, mi compañera lo limpiará mientras yo suturo a su esposo y después le entregará a su bebé.

Harry dudó y miró la espalda de la mujer que atendía a su hijo, quería acercarse a él, pero se detuvo cuando sintío un apretón en su mano.

—... ¿Harry? —Draco lo miró sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero espero a que la sutura terminara antes de hacer algo imprudente.

No quitaba la vista de ella, sin embargo, comenzaba a impacientarse mientras el tiempo pasaba y no le daba a su bebé. Así que decidió levantarse de una vez para acercarse a ella.

—Disculpe, me gustaría sostener a mi hijo.

—Y a mí me gustaría tener de vuelta a mi hermano.

Harry se detuvo al oírla hablar por primera vez, y vió como el color de su cabello cambiaba hasta convertirse en un tono rojizo. Cuando se dió la vuelta observó con horror como una varita apuntaba a su hijo, pero antes de poder hacer algo lo sostuvieron por detrás con una llave para mantenerlo quieto.

—Hola, Harry. —Ginny sonrió al verlo.

—Tú... sabía que también debí haberte matado hace tiempo. —La llave que le hacían mantenía su cuerpo quieto.— Deja a mi hijo libre.

—¿Harry? —Draco no podía ver nada por la cortina.

—No te muevas, Draco, todo está bien.

—¿En serio vas a mentirle así? No me sorprende, te hiciste el santo cuando yo sé que tú fuiste quien mató a mi hermano y a Hermione.

—Ellos se lo merecían.

—Y tu bebé también se merece esto por todo el daño que tú ocasionaste. ¿Realmente creíste que te habías librado?

—Sí le haces algo, yo mismo-

—¿Qué harás? —Ginny acercó más la varita a su hijo.

—Te mataré —susurró con una voz grave antes de liberar su magia y crear una fuerte corriente de aire que lo liberó.

—¡Avada...! —dijo Ginny, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase.

—¿Kedabra? —Harry presionó con más fuerza el cuello entre sus dedos mientras que con su otro brazo le quitaba lentamente al bebé.— No tengo una varita, pero no la necesito contigo.

Con la ayuda de su magia apretó con más fuerza su cuello hasta aplastarlo completamente.

—¿Harry?

—Está bien, amor, aquí estamos. —Se acercó a su esposo y le entregó a su hijo.— Dame un momento, cielo.

Aún si el doctor fue una víctima más o no de Ginny, no le importaba, igualmente debía acabar con él, por lo que agarró un bisturí y cortó su cuello mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Draco mantenía a su bebé en sus brazos cuando Harry se acercó a ellos.

—Maté unas cucarachas, después limpiaré está habitación, no te preocupes. —Le dió un beso en los labios antes de ver con atención a su hijo.

La felicidad nuevamente lo embargó y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—Nuestro pequeño Scorpius —dijo Draco.

—Es tan hermoso, mira, tiene tu naricita —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Te amo —dijo Draco viendo los ojos verdes brillantes de su esposo.

El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió, acercó su frente al del rubio queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos y emociones.— También te amo infinitamente, mi dragón hermoso.

Pero eso se lo demostraría cada día de sus vidas, todo el amor que le tenía, después de todo esto también era un nuevo comienzo para ellos y lo disfrutarían plenamente.

* * *

Un año después.

Harry estaba en el jardín con su hijo jugando con unos bloques de colores, el día era muy hermoso, aunque ambos se mantenían bajo una sombrilla.

El pelinegro sonreía cada vez que veía a la pequeña copia de su esposo, era muy alegre y movía sus bracitos a cada rato armando diferentes cosas.

—¡Harry! —Levantó la mirada de su hijo y vió a su esposo acercarse a ellos, pero su rostro reflejaba lágrimas, por lo que se levantó asustado y se acercó a él primero.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó revisando su cuerpo.

—Estoy embarazado.

—... —El ojiverde lo miró sin poder creerlo.— ¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estoy embarazado! —gritó Draco de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo.

Harry lo sostuvo con suavidad antes de procesar completamente la información y abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Seré papá de nuevo —musito con alegría.

—¡Seremos papás de nuevo! —exclamó lleno de dicha el rubio restregando su rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso, Scorpius?! —Harry se dió media vuelta con su esposo en brazos—. ¡Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita!

—¡Es verdad! —Draco se acercó deprisa a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a él para tenerlo en brazos—. Ahora serás el hermano mayor, mi sol.

—Ahora seremos cuatro, todavía no me lo creo, es maravilloso. —Harry abrazó a su esposo por detrás y le dió un beso en la mejilla.— Gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Gracias a ti, tú me liberaste —susurró Draco.

—Ambos nos liberamos y ahora tenemos una hermosa familia.

—Es verdad.

Todo su pasado había quedado olvidado, el maltrato, los golpes, la soledad, la tristeza; es como si fueran recuerdos vagos de otra persona y no de él.

Ahora nadie se hacía cargo de él, es completamente libre, libre de vivir todo lo que le fue negado; perdió muchas cosas en el camino y de lo único que se arrepiente es de no haber visto a sus padres, pero recuerda su sueño y ese momento vivirá siempre con él.

Espera que, dónde sea que estén, también sean felices y libres, de todo corazón, lo deseo.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
